


The Bet

by supercalicreative



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, Clyde is a jock, Craig is a film baby, Craig is very gay and simps for Tweek, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay, Kenny is a flirt as usual, M/M, Stan and Kenny Friendship, Tweek is in colorguard, Will eventually have NSFW, a lot of my tags will give spoilers so i'm not gonna use them, clyde and kenny do dumb things, kenny mccormick and tweek tweak friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/pseuds/supercalicreative
Summary: Stan Marsh bets Kenny McCormick 100$ that he can’t turn Clyde Donovan gay. Kenny being tight on money accepts the bet confident that he will win the jock's heart. What he doesn’t know is that it changes both of their lives completely.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. YOU DID WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 1 WOOHOO!! 
> 
> I am very excited about this fic so I hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> ~Cali

**The Bet:**

**~Chapter 1~**

**YOU DID WHAT?**

* * *

_**Kenny POV:** _

Kenny leans back on his arms and sighs exhaling the smoke that filled his lungs. It danced in front of his face swirling up into the air blurring Kenny’s vision for a second before it cleared away. In front of him was a dark-haired boy holding a bottle of beer, he had deep brown eyes and was wearing a fresh coat of black nail polish. The two had been chatting for hours smoking and drinking their youth away to ignore the crushing problems that weighed them down. This meeting time between the two of them started after Stan and Kenny ran into each other at Starks pond one day. Stan had been through his final breakup with Wendy while Kenny had just been on his way home to work and went to go for a smoke. After chatting for a long time they ended up reconnecting becoming friends as they realized they had a lot in common. Now Kenny comes to Stan’s house every Friday night after work to smoke, drink and talk about whatever so they could escape from their normal lives and friend circles. Everything that they talked about stayed between them and the two found solace in one another. Currently, the conversation drifted to sex and Stan started to become hesitant in Kenny’s truthful words doubting their validity.

“There’s no way you fucked Red and Heidi in the same week dude.”

Stan slumps, sinking his body into his beanbag chair before taking another swig of beer. Kenny nods and crosses his arms after he triumphantly stubs his cigarette out.

“Believe it, Marsh, I’ve fucked more women and men than you can imagine, actually I bet I can seduce anyone given the chance.”

Stan cocks one eyebrow up getting somewhat intrigued by the statement, he puts his beer down leaning forward.

“Oh really?”

Kenny nods grabbing another cigarette from Stan's stash and lighting it with a flick of his wrist. The flame glows in front of Kenny’s deep blue eyes and he watches as the embers slowly burn the tip of the cigarette.

“Anyone.”

Stan looks up at Kenny with a snide smirk as he feels an idea start to form in his mind.

“Even a straight dude?”

Kenny chuckles and nods leaning back on his chair before he puts his cigarette to his lips.

“Of course, straight guys always put up a front but deep down they always want a little bit of me.”

Kenny points to himself bouncing his eyebrows up in a cocky manner and Stan laughs standing up.

“Well, let's make this interesting then.”

Kenny puffs his cigarette once again clouding the air with grey smoke before pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to speak.

“How so?”

Stan walks over to his bookshelf and grabs their high school yearbook from junior year. He sits back down in his beanbag chair and looks back up at Kenny.

“I’m going to open this book, flip it to a random page and point at a person’s yearbook photo with my eyes closed. Whoever my finger lands on you have to seduce and sleep with.”

Kenny walks over to Stan taking a seat on the ground right next to him. The soft blue carpet that Stan has in his room is very plush and cozy. It causes Kenny to wonder why Stan even has chairs in his room when the ground seems to be far more comfortable.

“Hah…easy, what do I get if I win?”

Stan smirks and grabs his wallet from his back pocket opening it to reveal the contents inside. He then pulls out a 100$ bill.

“If you can seduce this person then I’ll give you 100$, but if you can’t then you will pay me 100$”

Kenny nods looking up at Stan, part of Kenny is against this gamble because he doesn’t want to lose out on 100$ that he already does not have. But another part of him is intrigued by the bet and his confidence outweighs his concern for cash.

“Alright, I’ll take that bet.”

Stan nods and opens the book, closing his eyes as he flips to a random page. He then points his finger at a random person’s yearbook photo. After he is done Stan opens his eyes and laughs before looking over at Kenny.

“Good luck with this one dude.”

Kenny furrows his brow and looks over Stan’s shoulder to see who it is.

“Clyde Donovan.”

* * *

**_Clyde POV:_ **

Clyde runs faster than his legs can take him, the crowd cheers in the distance and flashing lights flare in his eyes. He feels his hands graze the fabric of the ball as he grips it in his fingers and falls down onto the fake grass below him. The cheering crowd erupts as Clyde makes it to the goal with the ball clutched tightly against his chest and the referee screams.

“TOUCH DOWN!”

Causing the crowd's cheering to grow becoming loud and boisterous. Clyde stands looking at the massive crowd with a proud smile. He grabs the ball that was huddled in his chest and triumphantly raises it into the air for all to see. The whole football team runs over and picks up Clyde lifting him and throwing him up and down. Clyde laughs as the team begins to chant.

“Clyde! Clyde! Clyde!”

Their cheers grew louder and louder and suddenly Clyde's mind drifted awake and his Dad’s face was in full view.

“Clyde! CLYDE! Come on you’re going to be late to school.”

Clyde grunts burying his face back into his pillow. He was having the best dream and he didn’t want to let it go just yet.

A quick shake from his Dad causes a groan to escape from Clyde’s lips and he finally sits up rubbing his tired eyes.

“Alright, already I’ll get up.”

Clyde rolls out of bed and stands up walking over to the mirror. He was wearing a stained white shirt as well as a pair of dirty red boxers. His hair was a mess clumping to one side of his head and stubble was beginning to poke out of the bottom of his chin. He runs his hand through his hair smoothing it out before whipping his head towards his own reflection and winking.

“Hey~”

Clyde laughs and strikes another pose pretending to lean on something as he talks.

“Hey hot stuff, want to go out with the Clydester?”

He gives himself finger guns in the mirror making small BANG BANG sounds to psyche himself up. 

“I’m totally scoring some hot babes tonight.”

Tonight, was Clyde’s first big game of the season, the kickoff to his senior year. Clyde ended up becoming captain of the team as most of the team often saw Stan’s morale plummet when he and Wendy were in a fight. So, they picked someone who was completely dedicated to the sport, single and loved football to death. That person just happened to be Clyde. Stan in consolation was dubbed co-captain but Clyde quickly realized that he had to rely on his friend a lot when it came to strategizing this season since strategizing is one of his weaker points. So, everything worked out in the end as Stan and Clyde worked together to create a plan of attack to use during games. Even though he had to rely on Stan he felt happy to finally have the title of football captain, since it made him feel like people actually believed in him and no longer thought he was the school’s token ‘dumb’ kid.

Clyde took off his shirt and admired himself in the mirror, he had finally lost a lot of the baby fat from his youth, but he wasn’t ripped like most of the other players were. He was instead somewhat chiseled. Clyde couldn’t help but fall into his old eating habits whenever he became depressed or stressed so he’s lost a bit of his figure having a slight pudge at the stomach. But he’s determined to work out every night this year until he can become just as ripped as his other teammates. It was his last chance after all to be the star of the team and he wants to make sure he looks good. He just needed to cut back on the crappy foods and do more ab workouts.

Clyde grabs a white T-shirt from his drawer and slips in on then pulls on a pair of navy blue jeans. He grabs his signature letterman jacket and runs a comb through his hair before making his way downstairs to eat some breakfast. He opens the fridge pondering what he could eat the quickest on his way to the car and decides to just down a protein shake. He closes the fridge with his foot and glances at the time on his kitchen stove.

_'…7:20..hmm better hurry up.'_

Clyde thinks to himself as he twists open the cap on the protein shake and chugs it drinking it down in one gulp. He savors the chocolatey taste that enraptured his tongue before going back up to his room and grabbing his bag. He tosses his laptop, textbooks, pencils, his computer charger, his phone charger, and a couple of condoms into the bag before zipping it closed. He then pulled on a pair of white socks before slipping on his new red Nike sneakers.

He slips into the bathroom grabbing a spiderman electric toothbrush, he then squeezes a hefty amount of toothpaste on the brush and closes the cap causing any leftover gunk to be trapped inside the flip-up cap on the tube.

He then starts to brush his teeth making sure to scrub every nook and cranny in his mouth. He did not want to have chocolate in his teeth when he was talking to girls and muscle milk always made his breath smell so foul. The minty taste of the potent toothpaste filled his mouth and once he was satisfied he spit out the paste and washed out his mouth before sidling the toothbrush back into the toothbrush holder.

He makes his way down the hallway and looks back at his Dad.

“Bye Dad I love you, see you at the game!!”

Clyde’s dad waves his son goodbye looking up from his newspaper, his smile despite holding some vibrance still seemed distant to Clyde it broke the brunette’s heart to watch his Dad spend his days lonely gazing his eyes into a newspaper or the TV. He wonders if his Dad will ever recover and let himself be happy again. 

“Aright son, be safe on the roads it rained last night so it might be slippery” 

Clyde nods and whips his keys out of his pocket, they had a small football key chain on them that Craig had given him for his birthday one year. He swings the key around his finger and gives his father a confident and smug look. 

“Don’t worry Dad my driving skills are boss I’ll be just fine.”

Clyde's Dad gives the boy a disbelieving stare and Clyde groans. 

“I only crashed once okay, I promise I’ll be fine.” 

His Dad lets out a soft chuckle and nods. 

“Okay, just try not to get too close to the sidewalk this time.”

Clyde nods in response to his Dad's statement and slides through the doorway as he speaks.

“Okkayyy byyee Dad I LOVE YOUUUU!!!"

He then dashes out the door making his way over to his SUV. 

Clyde would never dare crash _this_ car because it was not only a beautiful white SUV but a dear memory of his mother who passed 8 years ago. The car had belonged to his mom and since they had already paid off the car years ago Clyde’s father realized it couldn’t go to waste so he gave it to Clyde for his 17th birthday. 

As Clyde opened the door he felt his heart pang with sadness as memories of his Mom filled every corner of it. He remembered the snacks she kept in the drawer on the passenger's side, the fuzzy dice she kept hanging on the rearview mirror, and the smell of her sweet rose perfume, which still hung in the air, that used to make Clyde cough and pout.

As Clyde looks in the back seat a small green stain which coated the side of one of the tan plush seats makes him laugh and remember the time when he was 8 years old and ate too many tacos one night after a sleepover at Craig’s house. The bumpy road mixed with nausea had caused him to vomit all over the back seat. Clyde remembered that his mom just shook her head and sighed nagging Clyde for eating so much, he missed her rants and warm embrace. She had always been right about everything and her advice was something that Clyde needed now more than ever while trying to choose his path for the future. 

The memories in this car were great, almost too painful for Clyde to look at. He exhales slowly and slips into the driver's seat tossing his bag to the side before closing the door. 

He pulls his keys out of his pocket and slips them into the keyhole on the right side of the steering wheel. He then turns the key causing the car to hum and roar. The car radio turns on automatically and the song _LMAFO- Party Rock Anthem_ plays causing a smile to creep across Clyde's melancholy face. He starts to pull out of his driveway while jamming out to the song in his seat.

“Party rockers in the houssseee tonightttt~”

He thumps his hand to the beat on the steering wheel singing horrendously off-key before making his way to school.

Clyde did not want life to get him down today because today was going to be _his_ day. 

Today Clyde was going to carry his team to victory.

* * *

**POV: Kenny:**

The blaring sound of a morning alarm clock stirs Kenny awake and he sits up. He wonders how much sleep he got last night as he feels around for the clock and finds he’s so tired he can barely open his eyes. Kenny had stayed up till about 2 am last night due to his late-night smoke at Stan’s house. Afterward, he had to walk all the way home so he could be around to drive his sister to school, so he wasn’t laying in his bed till around 2:30 am. Kenny rubbed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his blond hair trying to find the courage to get out of bed.

The cracked windows in Kenny’s bedroom were letting a chill seep through the room which made Kenny shiver, his thin blue blanket did nothing to warm his frigid body. He curled up wondering if he could let himself drift to sleep for just five more minutes.

His eyes slowly closed as he buried his face deep into his old musty pillowcase and the world went black for a while until the calls of his sister stirred him awake once more.

“Kenny ….Kenny…hey.”

Kenny blinks and sits up looking over at his sister Karen. She was 14 now just starting out her freshman year of high school and today was her first day. She was wearing a cute pair of skinny jeans as well as a purple blouse which she picked out especially for today. It complimented her dark blonde hair which hung to her shoulders. She still looked so young to Kenny and he couldn’t help but imagine her as the 6-year-old he was protecting all those years ago.

“What Karen?”

Karen puts her hands on her hips and pouts out her lip.

“We need to go _now_ Kenny, it's already 7:30!”

Kenny jumps out of bed and runs to his closet throwing the creaky wooden door open before starting to pull out the clothes he needed to take on the day. The urgency caused his hands to shake ever so slightly and he started to look for a clean white shirt cruising himself for not going to the laundromat yesterday. 

“7:30?? Shit, I’m so sorry Karen!”

He finally finds a clean shirt and pulls out a pair of deep blue jeans, which seemed to have a rip on the edge of the right pant leg, before starting to strip out of his sleeping attire. Karen sighs and turns around while Kenny changes to give him privacy.

“It's alright Ken, I made you some breakfast too so make sure to eat it on your way to the car. I know you got in late last night, so I didn’t have the heart to wake you up any sooner. You just looked so peaceful.”

Kenny beamed at his kind sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead before making his way down the hallway. He grabs a helping of eggs which his sister made this morning and lets out a happy "mmmm" sound when he realizes they had cheese in them. Karen had become such a great cook and managed to use even the smallest and cheapest things to make delicious meals. As Kenny started to eat the delectable meal he wondered how processed squares of cheese could make plain eggs taste so good.

He shoveled the eggs into his mouth and swallowed them with a big gulp before running to brush his teeth. He put a gentle amount of toothpaste on a ratty old toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth as fast as he could. Kenny wanted to try to hit on Clyde today and could not have egg breath while he did so. He was planning on getting laid tonight after the football game, as he assumed Clyde would fall for him by then. He was also already going because his best friend Tweek Tweak was on the color guard team so he thought he might as well make the best of it since Clyde is on the football team. Kenny at one point wanted to be a part of the band at his school but it was honestly too expensive for him to take part in. The instruments alone were thousands of dollars and the time needed to spend practicing would have taken the time away he needed to work two jobs.

Kenny spits into the sink and washes off his toothbrush before running back to his room and grabbing his prepacked black backpack which he was able to get on sale for 10.99 last night. His backpack broke last year due to the overload of books he had to carry around so he grabbed one he thought would be sturdier than the last one but still cheap. He then walked outside zipping up the classic orange jacket that he got replaced when he was around 14 as his old one had gotten too small. The new jacket was a gift from his sister, so Kenny makes sure to wear the kind gift every single day to keep his body nice and warm in the cool weather.

It was September so it wasn’t snowing just yet, but the air was cool, and the wind was strong. A winter jacket was definitely needed with or without snow especially since Kenny only had short sleeve shirts, jeans, and the one jacket. Kenny beacons his sister to the car and they hop in together. He looks down at the clock in his car checking to see if getting Karen to school on time was still possible.

_'7:40. There’s still time'._

Kenny then steps on the gas once he sees his sister has buckled into her seat and speeds off.

* * *

**_Craigs POV:_ **

“Every football game?”

Craig was standing infront of Jimmy with a baffled expression on his face.

“But I don’t even like football.”

Jimmy shakes his head leaning back into a large black swivel chair which he had brought from home.

“Craig you are s-s-so good at film, you have been h-h-helping us broadcast interviews for the school news for y-years, your personal mo-ovie project ideas are incredible and you’re a s-s-seriously talented v-videographer.”

Jimmy pushes his hands down and slides a Nikon D750 DSLR Camera with 24-120mm lens over to Craig like it's a drug being used to entice Craig.

“I c-c-can’t think of anyone else who is better for the j-j-job.”

Craig slumps in his chair and groans eyeing the camera which he so desperately desired to hold. The light from the ceiling reflected off the black base causing it to glimmer in a godly way. Craig averts his eyes knowing that the camera is a bargaining chip for his cooperation, he wasn’t about to back down that easily. 

“Can’t you make one of the freshmen do it?”

Jimmy clicks his tongue and shakes his head no.

“I can’t r-r-risk them damaging the expensive equipment.”

Craig sighs the whole year his goal was to complete a film for an upcoming film festival that is going to take place at the beginning of summer and the deadline for it is at the end of spring. These extra activities, which were fun at first, we're starting to get in the way of that goal. Craig still needed to find more actors, find a makeup artist, and pick the perfect sceneries to shoot at. So much to do and so little time.

However, Craig knew if he took the job he would be able to use this camera and maybe even shoot shots for his film with it. But was it really worth it? He didn’t want to sit in a crowd full of smelly cheering people if he didn’t have to. 

Jimmy sighs and pulls out Craig’s report card smacking it down on the table he swivels in his office chair giving himself a villain vibe before he begins to speak. 

“I took a look at your f-f-files Craig, it seems that without this class you don’t have enough c-c-credits to g-graduate.”

Craig bites on his lip agitated as he knew exactly what was coming next and started to make eye contact with the floor as Jimmy’s words continued to fill the room.

“I guess If you refuse my request I’ll just have to c-c-cut you from the film club.”

Craig looks up at Jimmy feeling his chest ache from the pain of betrayal as his close friend threatens him with grade blackmail. He then lets out a long sigh before muttering a half-hearted response.

“Fine.”

Jimmy perks up and shakes Craig’s hand happily.

“Thanks, Craig old p-p-pal I knew you would come through!”

Craig nods and takes the extra film equipment which Jimmy had supplied him. He slips it all into a large black bag before leaving the room and heading to his locker.

Craig was tall, holding a height of around 6’0 so he was able to tower over the other kids and navigate his way to his locker. He is not surprised when he finds Clyde Donovan and Token Black standing next to his locker having their usual banter. Clyde seemed to be extra pumped up today most likely due to the upcoming football game tonight. It was the first one of the season and Clyde's last year to shine as team captain. Craig was still shocked that the brunette was able to score the position over Stan Marsh, but the boys' drinking habits seemed to be a just reason to put him in the co-captain position. The short jock was wearing his red football jersey over top of a plain white T-shirt which was half-tucked into his pants. He had a string backpack that was hanging off one shoulder and his hair seemed to be more kempt than usual most likely due to the potential babes he was gonna try and score tonight. Token on the other hand was dressed in a purple long sleeve dress shirt paired with a nice pair of jeans that most likely cost 200 dollars. Underneath the purple shirt, he wore a white shirt with a collar that overlapped the collar of the purple shirt. His shoes looked similar to boating shoes that you see the guys in polo magazine wear and held a grey tint to them. His black backpack looked like it was filled to the brim with books and caused the boy's posture to hunch a little from the weight. Token also seemed to have a large book in his arms, upon further inspection Craig was able to discern that it said “AP Biology” on the front of it. If not apparent from the description Token took the more studious route when he entered high school finding an interest in the sciences after his parents pushed him to find a suitable career for the future. Craig almost felt sorry for Token and sometimes wonders if the boy actually enjoys science or is just faking it for parental expectations.

Craig stops in front of the two boys and puts the large bag of camera equipment down on the floor, the sounds of chatter in the halls muffles the thunk noise the bag creates as it hits the tiled floor. Clyde looks up at Craig and cocks one eyebrow up looking at the bag as Craig begins to input his locker combination.

“What's all this for?”

Craig responds without even looking away from his locker slipping his fingers around the knob of the lock to turn it to the last number of his combination.

“Jimmy wants me to film tonight's game and I need all of this to do it.”

As Craig speaks a nasally monotone pitch overtakes his voice, one that Token and Clyde had become very accustomed to over the years. 

Once their query is answered both boys nod in understanding and Clyde goes to stick his hand in the bag. Craig smacks his hand away from the equipment on instinct as he knew that Clyde would immediately try to touch any new object that Craig had in his possession. He then turns his head to face Clydes.

“Don’t touch that dude it's fucking expensive as shit.”

Clyde whimpers like a sad dog who was just reprimanded and pets his hand.

“Dude be careful I need to be in top form for the game tonight!!”

Craig rolls his eyes at his over-dramatic friend and swings his locker open.

“Yeah yeah, I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

As Craig speaks he starts to pick the equipment up attempting to fit it into the small space of his locker. After his struggle became apparent Token and Clyde began to help him. In the end, the boys ended up taking every piece of equipment out of the bag and stacked them in various directions so they would fit in the small space. It was like a crazy game of Tetris where a failure could end in expensive consequences.

Craig gently closed his locker and slung his blue NASA backpack over one shoulder before walking down the packed halls.

Clyde continues to speak using some extra speed to catch up with Craig's long strides.

“Just make sure you get good footage of me! I don’t want any dorky pictures on the front page, Craig.”

Craig chuckles at the thought but nods in agreement.

“Fine, I’ll make sure you look good BUT-” 

Craig’s blue eyes light up in a devious manner as he continues to speak and Clyde gulps once he sees a smirk creep across the stoic noirette's face. 

“-you have to agree to help me with my movie.”

Clyde groans and stops walking as he weighs his options in his mind.

“But Craig, when will that leave me time to hit on hot babes?”

Craig shrugs turning into a stairway. He starts to make his way up to the third floor and Clyde trails behind him pushing past people to catch up.

“I guess I’ll just have to put Stan on the cover of the school newspaper and leave a nice picture of you shoving a taco down your throat at Taco Bell as your special news picture on the back page…”

Clyde gasps and runs in front of Craig, stopping him in his tracks.

“FINE I’LL DO IT.”

Craig pats Clyde's shoulder and gives him another devious smirk relishing his victory.

“I knew you would come around.”

Craig leaves his friends' side as he makes his way up the remaining stairs and walks into his first class of the day.

* * *

_**Kenny POV:** _

Kenny looks down at his desk, his mind racing too preoccupied to pay attention to the concepts his teacher was going over. Clyde Donovan, the star player of the football team had just sat in the seat RIGHT in front of Kenny. The situation couldn’t be more perfect. This gave Kenny an opening, and with 100$ on the line, he was willing to take any that were given to him. Even though Kenny was confident in his flirtation skills he still held a few doubts. First off ever since freshman year of high school Clyde hasn’t spoken a WORD to Kenny. Kenny assumed that it was due to their social statuses or that they had just grown apart. However, upon further inspection, it seems Clyde won’t even _look_ at Kenny. It was strange, like there was an overwhelming amount of tension created between the two of them that Kenny was oblivious to. There are many reasons that Clyde could hate him though, not only was his past group of friends notorious assholes, but they fucked with Craig who is Clyde’s best friend. Often playing pranks on the boy trying to get a rise out of him. Kenny felt sick when he thought about Cartman teasing the tall noirette and tried to push the twisted bastard out of his mind. Luckily due to Karen’s friendship with Tricia Kenny has been able to have a few conversations with Craig. He’s made some amends but he hasn’t done enough to make up for all the ridicule that he played a part in. 

Whatever the case may be Kenny can conclude one thing, Clyde does not like Kenny _at all_ which posed a problem for Kenny. Usually, the people he seduced liked him a little and he wasn’t sure how to even start a conversation with someone who was clearly uninterested.

Kenny spent the whole class just staring at the back of the brunette’s head, devising ways to speak with him. Time ticked away and soon the bell rang signifying that Kenny’s time was up. As soon as he saw Clyde stand up Kenny picked up his stuff and made his way after him chasing the boy down like a hunter chasing its prey. 

“Hey CLYDE!! Clyde!!!” 

The brunette completely ignores him and starts to walk faster, avoiding Kenny’s gaze. 

Kenny was right Clyde was avoiding him and it sucked ass. But Kenny wasn’t the type to give up that easily. He took a deep breath and sprinted running past the various kids in the hall to catch up to the athletic boy. He swung his body in front of Clyde causing him to stop in his tracks. 

The brunette furrowed his brows and glared at Kenny crossing his arms. 

“What do you want?”

Kenny pants barely able to catch his breath. He uses his hand to smooth out his hair and smiles at Clyde trying not to feel off-put by his piercing glare. 

“Hey, Clyde old buddy old pal how are you doing?”

Clyde rolls his eyes and tries to walk past Kenny.

“I don’t have time for this McCormick go bother someone else okay?”

Kenny grabs Clyde by the arm in a desperate attempt to stop him from leaving and Clyde’s body actually recoils upon Kenny’s touch like it was revolted by it. 

“Wait !” 

Clyde swings around and grips his backpack with his hands looking straight at the persistent blond. As Kenny makes eye contact with the brunette he notices that his fury had turned into sadness and his chestnut eyes had become glossy holding a melancholy look. It was almost as if Kenny had pulled out Clyde’s heart and smashed it on the ground right in front of him.

He looked lost and heartbroken, losing the aggression he held just a moment ago. Clyde looks back down at Kenny's hand which was clutching the sleeve of his football jersey. His anger returns and he begins to wriggle his arm trying to pull away from Kenny. 

“Let go ugh!” 

Clyde finally tugs Kenny’s hand off of him and smiles in triumph before taking a few steps back. 

“Just stay away from me okay? Craig warned me about you and I should have listened the first time I don’t like you and your shit for brain friends so just….leave me alone.” 

Clyde sprints off leaving Kenny alone in the hall full of questions. But one thing was for sure part of Clyde's hatred definitely stemmed from Kenny’s past treatment of Craig. The blond sighs in a defeated manner and makes his way to his locker.

_‘Guess I’ll have to try again at the game’_

* * *

“You did WHAT?"

Tweek shouts at Kenny a little bit _too_ loud causing a few heads in the lunchroom to turn. Kenny gasps and puts a finger over Tweek's chapped lips.

“SHH dude chill out it will be easy!”

Tweek cocks an eyebrow up at Kenny as he begins to take his PB and J sandwich out of his yellow lunch bag.

“You realize Clyde Donovan is the running back, star of the football team?”

Kenny sighs and nods pulling his own lunch out of a paper bag, which consisted of an apple and a few pretzel sticks. Kenny didn’t really mind the lack of filling food since his sister made him a great breakfast but couldn’t help but stare at the peanut butter delicacy that Tweek held in his hands.

Tweek takes a bite of his sandwich and looks up at Kenny with a serious expression.

“You also know for a fact that he is STRAIGHT!”

As Tweek speaks he slams his hand on the table trying to accentuate his words. Kenny shrugs playing with the red apple twisting the brown stem on top.

“And?”

Tweek rubs his temples putting the sandwich down. He still had a few bits of peanut butter in the corner of his lips which made Kenny smile ever so slightly.

“Anndddd, don’t you think that might be an issue??”

Kenny continues to twist the stem of the apple until it breaks off. He puts the stem to the side and then looks back up at Tweek.

“I’ve seduced straight men before, I can do it again.”

Tweek begins to pull out a large thermos and sets it right next to his sandwich. As Tweek twists off the cap, the scent of dark roast coffee quickly fills the air.

“Yeah, but how are you even going to talk to him?”

Kenny ponders watching as Tweek blows on the hot beverage before taking a swig of it. Kenny then looks around the lunchroom before an idea finally hits him and he gives Tweek an "aha" expression pointing at a banner the school council had designed for the football game tonight.

“I’ll go to the next football game. I’m already going to see you in color guard right? So I’ll have the perfect excuse. I just need to drag him out of the crowd somehow.”

Tweek takes another swig of coffee and sighs shaking his head.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Kenny laughs and takes a bite out of his stemless apple before speaking.

“You also said alcohol in coffee was a bad idea too but now you're hooked….huhhh huhhh??”

Tweek huffs at Kenny’s teasing comments and gently reaches over the lunch table to shove the smirking blond rolling his eyes. 

“I only did it once when I needed to destress and you didn’t tell me there was alcohol in it before I drank it!”

Kenny chuckles wiggling his eyebrows, he enjoyed getting a rise out of Tweek finding the soft blush that would often coat his freckled cheeks cute and entertaining. 

“Yeah but I specifically remember you looking up at me and asking what kind of coffee it was because it tasted-” 

Kenny lifts his arms air making air quotes with bandaged fingers as he speaks.

“Fucking amazing.”

Tweek rolls his eyes, runs his fingers through his unkempt hair, and takes the last bite of his peanut butter sandwich. Once it’s gone, he begins to use a white napkin to wipe any peanut butter residue off of his pale slender fingers.

“I’m just saying Ken, playing with people’s emotions and flirting with them when you don’t even like them just seems kinda hurtful..”

Kenny shrugs, taking another bite of his apple. He savors the sweet taste that the fruit creates on his tongue before swallowing.

“Most people know I’m a one-night stand kind of guy, so I don’t think he will get too emotionally attached”

Tweek zips up his yellow lunch bag and crosses his arms, even though he held a look of disapproval Kenny couldn’t help but smile as his friend just seemed more adorable than intimidating.

“I’m just saying it’s a bad idea, just think about it, okay?”

Kenny laughs and walks over to Tweek’s side of the table. He then rests his arm on Tweek’s shoulder leaning into him a little.

“Come on man you know how amazing I am in bed and just how flirtatious I can be. Remember last summer when we-"

Tweek groans and covers Kenny’s mouth a vibrant blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. Kenny can’t help but chuckle as he watches his friend become increasingly embarrassed.

Tweek’s left eye begins to twitch and he starts to stutter out his words.

“Yes yes I know but I-uh… enjoyed it because I am gay, Clyde is not gay!”

Kenny tilts Tweek’s chin up with his hand and smirks down at him.

“But you know how persuasive I can be.”

Kenny watched as his twitchy friend's eyes widened in shock, confusion, and arousal. A large blush consumed him and he slinked away from Kenny’s grasp.

“I-I know but well that was just a one-night thing and well …..again I just I don’t think it’s a good idea okay?”

Tweek takes a huge gulp of his coffee and Kenny laughs patting the boy's head running his fingers through the soft blond locks.

“Tweekers relax, it's not that big a deal. Plus there is 100$ on the line I think a small bang with a straight boy isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

* * *

**_Clyde POV:_ **

"Craig, I’m telling you it's weird, he like tracked me down in the hallway. What could that dickwad possibly want with me? I haven’t talked to him in 3 years."

Craig looks up at Clyde in the middle of chewing on a turkey sandwich that his mom had packed him. Clyde on the other hand had been munching on some pancakes the cafeteria had made as an opposite day breakfast for lunch special. 

“Maybe you would know if you let him speak?” 

Clyde shakes his head dismissively taking another bite out of his chocolate chip pancake. 

“No way dude, you know how I feel about that guy. Plus he tormented you for years. I can’t just pal around with him after that.”

Craig shrugs and pulls out a camera bag slipping it onto his lap. He wanted to test the camera out in order to prepare for tonight's game and assumed that the lunchroom was as good a place as any to take some test shots. Clyde was so sucked into talking about Kenny’s strange actions that he didn't notice his best friend’s movement. He just stares at his breakfast for lunch, continuing to chew on a fluffy piece of pancake as he listens to Craig. 

“I don't know dude I mean, ever nice Karen has started to hang out with Tricia we have been seeing each other every once and a while and he’s not so bad. I don’t think he’s even hanging out with Cartman anymore.”

Clyde's chestnut eyes narrow and he crosses his arms glaring at Kenny who was talking to a blond stranger at the next table over. 

“I don’t know I just don’t trust him.”

Craig opens up the camera which made a small ding noise that caught Clyde’s attention. He gasps and bounces in his seat forgetting all about Kenny and his stupid face. 

“Is that the camera you are going to use for the game???”

Craig cocks one eyebrow up at Clyde nodding slowly. 

“Yeah?”

Clyde gasps and leans across the table. 

“Perfect now we can go over the exact shot I want you to take of me tonight for the news.” 

Craig groans in response and Clyde quickly rebuttals against his friend's attitude. 

“Well unless you don’t want me to star in your movie.” 

Craig looks up at Clyde plastering on as much joy as he could manage cracking what seems to be a smile before he puts his camera down and rests his head on his hand. 

“Yes your highness I shall take the picture however you would like it, please go on.”

Clyde ignores the hints of sarcasm in Craig’s voice and starts to explain just what he wants the photo to look like posing on the table for good measure. 

“So, make sure you get it right after I catch the ball oh, and make sure my handsome face is illuminated by the spotlights just as I catch the ball in midair!”

Craig nods, pulling out a notebook to take down what Clyde is saying as he flips through the pages. Clyde notices the front of the book says script and he gasps letting his undiagnosed ADD show as he jumps topics yet again. 

He snatches the book out of Craig’s hand and opens the book up squinting at the sloppy writing amongst the mass of pages. 

“Hey what’s this, you working on the script?”

Clyde begins to read through it impressed by Craig’s lengthy storyboard. It was a horror movie and a very well-crafted one at that. There were small doodles all over the pages and notes about camera angles amongst the scripted scenes. Before Clyde got to read what the book _actually_ said Craig pulled it from his hands. Clyde looks down at his best friend smirking when he notices he has a look of embarrassment plastered across his face which Clyde had never seen before.

“Hey!...don't touch that man I’m not done with it yet.”

Clyde continues to look at the boy’s expression, it was rare that Craig ever showed a sign of emotion. He looked down at the book and back at Craig before he realized.

“OhhhhHHH you’re a shy writer.”

Craig tugs down the front of his Chullo hiding his eyes as he looks away. He fiddles with the yellow strings that hung down on either side of the hat’s earflaps.

“Shut up Clyde.”

Clyde giggles and shoves another piece of pancake into his mouth before he starts to poke at Craigs shoulder in a teasing manner.

“Craig is shyyy Craig is shyyyy.”

Craig snaps his head at Clyde giving him the middle finger along with a death glare, Clyde feels a shiver of fear run down his spine and he quickly backs off pulling his hand away.

“Jeez someone is on edge today.”

Craig slips the notebook in his bag and sighs.

“It’s just not done okay?”

Clyde puts his elbows on the table and then puts his face in his hands squishing his round cheeks in a dorky manner.

“Can I at least ask what the movie is about?”

Craig’s eyes light up when he hears Clyde’s question and he tries to hide his excitement as he speaks, fixing his hat in order to look Clyde in the eyes.

“It’s a zombie apocalypse movie but it's got romance and drama to it because there’s this one guy who thinks he’s the only survivor right and then he finds out there’s all these other survivors and ends up falling in love with….”

Craig gets cut off once Token sits down at the lunch table with an obviously agitated expression.

Clyde jumps in shock, almost throwing his beautiful pancake lunch off the table. Token was usually the quiet type so something had to have really pissed him off to get him this agitated.

Before Clyde has time to ask Token what's wrong he begins to speak.

“FUCKING CARTMAN IS A PUSSY ASS BITCH.”

Ah now it made sense, Token was the head of the student council and this year Cartman decided that he wanted to join the student council snaking his way in. He was obviously giving Token hell.

Craig shakes his head and pats Token on the shoulder.

“What did he do this time?”

Token begins to rip up a napkin fuming as he speaks.

“HE WANTS THE THEME OF PROM TO BE FUCKING STRIPPERS, and OF COURSE we can’t do that, and he has to be such a bitch asking why and why and why and telling me that I’m racist against white people??? No, I’m not RACIST you little shit I just can’t make prom STRIPPER themed because this is a SCHOOL function. I just can’t stand him, he has to go against everything I plan just for fun or to piss me off.”

Token starts to angrily chew on his food and pouts in his seat. Clyde’s eyes widen in shock as he’s never seen Token _this_ upset before.

Craig takes a deep breath and looks at Token with a serious expression.

“Here's what we do, just say okay and have HIM go to the teachers and explain to them why prom should be stripper-themed. He will most likely get suspended from school or kicked off of student council for proposing it and once he’s gone then he’s out of your hair.”

Token smiles at Craig and nods.

“YES, you’re right…”

He stands up and shoves his lunch into a bag before running off.

Clyde blinks, looks at Craig, and scoots closer to him filling the gap that Token left.

“So…I guess that’s solved?”

Craig nods and takes a bite of his packed lunch. The two sit in silence for a minute before Clyde breaks it.

“So…about that movie”

* * *

_**Craig’s POV:** _

Craig sighs, feeling chill overcome his body as he stands in front of the stadium. He held a handheld video camera, different from the close-range one Jimmy had given him, in one hand and a microphone in the other. Off to the side Kevin had set up a long-range camera to get a view of the full game from a distance. The stands were packed with cheering crowds all bundled up in their Chicago Cheetahs merchandise. Parents had large signs of their sons waved above their heads and classmates were wearing foam fingers and munching on crappy food they bought from the food joint at the entrance to the stadium. 

Craig was bored...dreadfully bored waiting for the game to start, he shifted his weight back and forth from foot to foot as he tried to circulate some blood flow into his body. Despite it being only September the air felt like ice against the bare skin on Craig’s face and Craig swears at himself wishing he had brought a scarf or thicker coat with him before heading over to the game.

Just a few hours of this and then he can go home and keep working on his storyboard. Just a few hours.

Craig looked back at the station and furrowed his brows as he watched Kevin walk over wondering what the black-haired nerd wanted.

“Hey, Craig?”

Craig crosses his arms and looks over at Kevin giving him the same emotionless stare that he gives everyone.

“Yes?”

Kevin points at the football team players that were huddled off the field talking before the start of the game.

“I need you to interview the team captain and a few members of the band after the game okay?”

Craig groans and gives Kevin a look of agitation. Interviews just mean more time he has to spend in the cold away from the comforts at home. After getting a determined look from Kevin Craig realizes he's not going to let this go so he just nods with a sigh.

“Alright... but you have to edit it.”

Kevin shrugs and nods in agreement.

“Deal.”

The black-haired boy then turns away making his way back to his post.

“See ya after the game.”

Craig waves him off before looking back out into the empty field watching the fake grass sway in the wind before letting out a long sigh. His boredom only grew as he stood there waiting for the team to start playing. He wondered if there was a way to get out of doing this every week and thought of the many freshmen he could push this task onto. Once he fails to identify anyone skilled enough to take his place he decides to preoccupy his mind with something else. He looks up at the sky trying to identify all the constellations in it quizzing his mind to give it some sort of stimulation. While he was playing this game with himself Craig began to walk forward wandering the crowded area. Due to his distraction, he didn’t notice the pretty freckled blond who had been running by and ended up colliding with him.

Both boys hit the ground with a hard thunk and Craig rubs his head in an agitated manner glaring up at the stranger who knocked him over.

“OH GOSH..I-I-IM SO SORRY-GH…A-are you okay???”

Craig’s agitated glare quickly fades and is replaced with a look of mesmerization as he gets a good look at the blond before him. He was a medium height not taller than about 5’5 and had gorgeous patterns of freckles across his pale skin. His body was glowing as the stadium lights beamed behind the stranger and he looked almost angelic, so perfect in fact that Craig questions if the boy is actually real. His eyes sucked Craig in, the green hues reminding him of a tranquil forest. The black-haired boy quickly began to feel his heart flutter and he wasn’t sure how to make up the words to respond to the angel of a man before him.

“Oh NOO did I hurt you that badly? Can you speak…GHH how many fingers am I holding up?”

The panicked blond proceeds to hold up 4 fingers and Craig sputters bashfully tugging down the front of his hat.

“I uh…no I’m fine sorry I was just …surprised.”

The stranger lets out a sigh of relief and extends a hand offering to help Craig up. Craig takes the stranger's hand unable to help himself from smiling when he felt how slender and smooth they were. He did notice a few areas at the tip of his fingers had rough calluses while other parts of his hand remained silky and smooth.

“I’m so sorry again I-”

Suddenly a stranger's voice calls out In the distance causing the mystery blond to perk up.

“TWEEK COME ON WE HAVE TO GO !!”

The stranger now dubbed Tweek stands on his tippy toes and cups the sides of his mouth yelling back at the voice.

“I’M COMINGGG!!!”

The blond then looks at Craig and bows carrying an apologetic expression.

“I-i'm really sorry I have to go now…uh BYE!”

Before Craig even had a chance to respond the angelic blond was gone running through the mass of people and disappearing without a trace.

Craig sits down on an empty bleacher and buries his face in his hands to cover the goofy smile which was spread across his face.

“Tweek…his name is Tweek..”

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooooO Craig saw something he likes hehe.
> 
> Sorry to leave at such a strange spot I actually had to cut chapter one in half because it was wayyyy too long so I thought this would be the perfect place to end chapter 1! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!! I love love love hearing whatever you guys have to say !! 
> 
> ~Cali


	2. I'm Just Watching The Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny continues his efforts to talk to Clyde during the football game while Craig gets another opportunity to talk to his new blond crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so this is a short chapter because it's technically the second half of Chapter 1. 
> 
> But I promise the next one will be much longer! 
> 
> Just one author's note for context ***'s means that the scene is a flashback. 
> 
> WARNING: I do not know football that well so some of the things I wrote might be inaccurate. I tried to do some research so hopefully, all my information is correct.
> 
> Happy reading !!! 
> 
> ~Cali

**The Bet**

**~Chapter 2~**

**I’m Just Watching The Game!**

* * *

**_Kenny POV:_ **

**_**************************************************************************************_ **

Kenny looks down at the ground staring at the trembling boy before him. He was covered in bruises and had a scrape on his right knee that had started to bleed. The huffs of air that escaped the boy's cold lips became visible and wafted into the sky puffing out like smoke. Kenny was standing next to Kyle, Stan, and Cartman silently watching the scene play out before him. 

Butters, it was Butters Stotch who Cartman had decided to torment today, stopping him on the street asking for cash. When the bright blond refused Cartman, Cartman decided to retaliate with violence knocking the boy to the ground; kicking over the bike which the boy had been riding. 

Clouds began to fill the sky covering any source of light the moon had given. A single streetlamp illuminated the five boys flickering on and off due to a faulty unchanged lightbulb. Thunder cracked in the sky and soon cool drops of water fell to the earth pitter-pattering against the grey sidewalk. 

Kenny stood there staring into the boy's soft blue eyes, Butters was pleading for help as Cartman continued to kick his trembling body. 

Kenny felt a helpless emotion consume him as the kicks continued, he wanted to turn away, he wanted the noises to stop. Each scream which Butters cried made his heart cry out in agony. He couldn't watch this anymore it was too cruel.

Kenny looked at Stan and Kyle waiting for one of them to pull the fat antagonist off of the helpless male but they both stood still with a neutral expression on their faces. It's like they were bonded by the chains of fear too nervous to speak up, not wanting to become the target of Cartman's wrath.

So, the three of them all just stood there, watching.

As Kenny looks back into Butter's sweet blue eyes, which had begun to fill with tears, he finally has an epiphany. 

'Why am I doing this?'

Kenny has watched Cartman tear away at people's lives ruining them with plots, schemes, and useless harassment for years. At first, all the boys did were small harmless pranks but now they're just hurting others. Kenny needed cash as much as the next guy but he didn't want to get it this way. It just wasn't right.

Kenny looks back up at Cartman who had a sneering grin plastered across his face. He felt his heart sink into his stomach twisting into knots as he realized Cartman was enjoying Butter's agonizing pain. Cartman was sadistic and inhumane and the look on Cartman's face caused Kenny to wonder once more why he was hanging out with him at all. All Cartman ever did was rag on Kenny, not treating him in any particular manner just because they were "friends." In fact, Kenny wonders if Cartman actually treats him _worse_ because they are friends, recalling the multiple times he has gotten hurt due to Cartman's actions. 

As the thoughts begin to swirl in Kenny's mind he feels the chains of fear which were once holding him start to fade away. They were soon replaced by the burning emotion of anger, there was no reason he or anyone else had to put up with Cartman. Someone had to do something, make the first move, stand up to him. 

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FELLAS I SWEAR PLEASE LET ME GO!!"

The shout from the helpless blond knocks Kenny back into the reality of the situation and his body began to move faster than he could think pushing himself in between Cartman and Butters causing Cartman's kicks to cease.

"What you want a pounding too Kuheeeennnyy?"

As Cartman spoke his annoying vocal tones caused his name to be mispronounced as the 'e' sound at the beginning of his name was replaced with a 'u' sound. It was something that Kenny had gotten used to over the years. Cartman's aggravating tone only added more fuel to the fire that was burning through Kenny's body. 

“GET OFF OF HIM.” 

Cartman looks down at Butters and shrugs pulling his foot away from Butters' chest which was now covered in dirty footprints. He then turns his head so that it is facing Kenny. A flicker of light from the streetlamp illuminates Cartman's heterochromatic eyes. One held a bright blue color holding a hue that was similar to the color of the sky on a clear day while the other was a deep chocolate brown color which seemed to ombre, holding a lighter tint near the center of his eye. Cartman takes a step forward so he is face to face with Kenny, Kenny's body recoils in revulsion as he feels Cartman's breath against his skin.

“What was that?”

Kenny tries not to feel threatened by Cartman's cocky demeanor and takes a deep breath before speaking. 

"I said get off of him! He said he has no money so let's just stop okay?"

Cartman laughs at Kenny's statement acting like his opposition was some kind of joke. He shakes his head and walks back over to Butters picking him up by the collar. 

"Oh man, you are a riot Kuheenny."

Kenny's face burns in anger turning a bright shade of red. He grinds his teeth trying to remain calm and collected. 

"I'm not joking put him down man!"

Cartman smirks at Kenny and takes a step forward still holding Butters in his clutch. 

"Or what? what are you gonna do Kuhennny huh huh?"

In that instant, Kenny finally snaps. Lightning cracks overhead as he leaps forward plunging his fist into Cartman's face knocking him over. Kenny feels Cartman's nose crack under his fist which causes him to tense ever so slightly as he wonders if he broke it or not. As Cartman falls to the ground landing in a large puddle of rainwater he drops Butters who lands safely on the ground as he was conscious enough to catch himself as he fell. Before Cartman has time to get up off his feet Kenny dashes over to Butters and puts his arms around him pulling the small boy off of the ground with a grunt. He positions the boy so he is piggyback riding on Kenny's back and begins to make his way down the street. However, just as Kenny is about to leave he turns on his heels and leans down towards the fallen bully. He keeps a tight grip on Butters as he leans, so he doesn't slip off of his back, and once Kenny is close enough to Cartman's body he softly whispers in the bully's ear.

“You should have listened to me the first time bitch…”  
  


Cartman's eyes drift open just in time to watch as Kenny walks away carrying the injured blond to safety before fading into the mist of the rain 

*******************************************************

Kenny sits on the edge of his seat and nervously bites at his fingernails. His blue eyes are focused on the football field before him and zero in on a player wearing the number 05. Kenny was studying the boy, analyzing every move he made as he barrelled down the long green field tackling other players in order to secure the ball. Kenny had never actually _watched_ football before, he always just came to the games so he could hit on cheerleaders at the end of the game. But now that he had someone to watch he was more invested. Above all else, Kenny was somewhat tense, he had planned to try and get into Clyde's pants tonight but he still couldn't figure out how he was going to get Clyde to talk to him let alone sleep with him. Usually, all Kenny had to do was throw people a smile and they would come running, but he knew Clyde was different. Kenny had to get close to the boy first then he would be able to strike with an onslaught of seduction.

Karen, who was sitting next to Kenny had become extremely suspicious of his behavior wondering who or what he was looking at that had him so focused. After a few minutes had passed the dark blond tapped Kenny’s shoulder and gave him a curious look, snapping the boy out of his nervous daze.

“Okay what's going on with you, you NEVER watch these games.”

Kenny shrugs trying to be nonchalant with his responses. 

“I don’t know what you mean I’m just watching the cheerleaders ya know…”

Tricia agrees with Karen leaning forward to come into Kenny's view. Her dark blue eyes, which held a similar tint to her brothers, pierced into Kenny’s soul.

“No, it looks like you're staring at someone on the team Kenny, spill who is it?”

Kenny felt a single drop of sweat run down his cheek as his nerves began to rise. He hated lying to his sister and Tricia but he couldn’t exactly tell them what he was up to so he clears his throat and crosses his arms. 

“I’m just watching the game!”

After receiving unconvinced looks from both Karen and Tricia, Kenny looks for an excuse scanning the football stadium. He quickly notices that Craig is holding a camera standing right in front of a fence which stood at the edge of the football field. He seemed to be recording the game which piques Kenny's curiosity as he knows Craig is not the type who would gladly volunteer to attend a football game. Just as Karen is about to speak yearning to press Kenny in order to obtain the real answer to her question Kenny blurts out. 

“Heyyyyy look Tricia it's your brother, why don’t we go say hello!”

Tricia furrows her brows and cocks her head to the left obviously confused by the suggestion.

“You know my brother hates you more than life itself right?”

Kenny knew that was in fact the case, Craig still was not Kenny’s biggest fan and neither was Clyde. However, Kenny felt like they were becoming at least acquaintances as they have tried to get along more since their sisters have become such close friends. The reason that Craig still strongly dislikes Kenny is because Kenny can’t help but tease Craig whenever he’s around him. Purposely agitating the stoic monotone boy wanting to get a rise out of him. Kenny was playful by nature so he couldn’t help it. Kenny thinks the jokes and jabs that he uses within his banter are somewhat like a protective barrier which is keeping Kenny’s mind away from past memories. 

However, Kenny still feels a pang of guilt whenever he thinks of Craig, even though he was more of a bystander than anything Kenny felt awful for ever letting his former friends pick on Craig. Since Kenny still _let_ it happen he felt that he, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were to blame as they were all equally involved and did not act against Cartman. So even though most of the actions came from Cartman himself Kenny still felt he was partly to blame. 

After Tweek moved to town at the very end of junior year Kenny stopped hanging out with Cartman and the others, snapping one day and deciding that what they were doing was wrong. He was done. Now Tweek and Kenny were as tight as ever and Cartman was just a distant memory that Kenny tries to forget. Kenny also quickly became friends with Butters Stotch after he saved him from Cartman at the end of junior year. So, often Kenny, Butters, and Tweek would hang out as a three-person squad. The two cautious blonds which Kenny now holds dear changed his life for the better and treated Kenny better than Cartman ever would have. Kenny is still close with Stan but hasn't talked to Kyle since he left. He can't help but wonder how the boy's doing as he is still stuck by Cartman's side.

Kenny looks back over at Tricia and Karen and Kenny nudges Karen’s arm in a playful manner smirking devilishly. 

“Nawww I think he will be happy to see me.”

The two girls shrug and go along with Kenny standing up. The three of them then make their way down the bleachers pushing through masses of people in order to get to the gate infront of the edge of the football field which acted as a barrier of some sort between the audience and the players. Craig had just put down the large video camera, which he seemed to be recording the game with, and happened to let his eyes drift to the left giving him a clear view of Kenny who was making his way over to Craig. 

Craig visibly groans at the sight and looks back at the camera trying to avoid any sort of contact with the energetic blond. Kenny stops right in front of Craig and peers his face forward trying to get the raven-haired boy's attention. Kenny jolts ever so slightly as Craig snaps his head to the right making eye contact with the pestering blond.

“What do you want McCormick?”

Kenny smirks and elbows Craig's shoulder in a playful manner.

“Do I need an excuse to come see my super best friend?”

Craig pulls his arm away from Kenny carrying that same monotone expression he’s had since Kenny met him in elementary school. His face was completely neutral aside from his thick black eyebrows which had furrowed slightly in agitation. Craig’s eyes were dull and distracted looking somewhat off to the side. It was as if Kenny himself was a vast disinterest to him and Craig had something else on his mind that took priority. Kenny wanted to try and make him show any type of emotion and break that neutral mask Craig always seems to wear.

“We are NOT super best friends.”

Craig picks up his hefty video camera once he hears a whistle blow and continues to videotape the game. He gains a more concentrated expression leaning into the fence slightly in order to catch a good shot of the football team running across the field. His eyes run back and forth across the mass of men looking for Clyde as he promised he would get a few good shots of his friend. Kenny steps in front of the camera to catch Craig’s attention not giving up on the conversation so easily. Through the lens, he flashes Craig a bright smile and puts up a peace sign with his left hand.

“So …watcha doing?”

Craig grunts and pushes Kenny out of the way smushing his smug face with his yellow gloved hand. Kenny grunts too weak to fight off Craig’s might and flops over with the thump. 

“I’m taping, move.”

Kenny wonders if Craig has been working out at all as his arms were quite powerful. He blinks in shock before he fakes a whine and pulls his classic orange hood over his head and tightening it dramatically by tugging on the orange strands which hung from the hood of the coat.

“That’s no way to treat your friends Craig.”

Even though Kenny's words were muffled by the hood Craig still was able to hear them. He flips Kenny off in response and Kenny watches as Craig zooms in the camera to get a shot of Clyde running down the football field. Kenny watches the brunette run paying close attention to his round plump ass. He starts to think of the various ways he can ravish Clyde before a nasally tone interrupts his erotic thoughts.

“Do you mind?”

Kenny realizes he’s basically bending over Craig to look into the camera. The blond clears his throat and pulls away bringing back his charismatic demeanor to play off his embarrassing display making it look like he meant to lean over Craig.

“Hey, I just wanted to see what it was like to use a camera. I've never had one of these gizmos before.”

Craig lets out a small huff of laughter which causes a swell of pride to rise in Kenny as he felt it was quite the accomplishment to make the stoic Craig Tucker laugh.

“You sound like a grandpa.”

Kenny laughs and bends over pretending to hold a cane.

“Well, maybe I am a grandpa sonny gahhhh…ohhh my back.”

Craig's huffing laugh turns into a chuckle and soon both boys just become a giggling mess. Tricia rolls her eyes at the laughing buffoons and looks over to see Karen is laughing as well. Tricia gives Karen a heartfelt smile and Kenny watches as Tricia starts to become lost in his sister’s eyes enraptured by their beauty.

Suddenly the halftime buzzer goes off causing the four students to jump in shock. Kenny snickers as Craig fumbles with his camera and Craig sticks his middle finger out at Kenny in retaliation. The football players file off the field and the band members start to take their place. Kenny smiles when he sees Tweek walk on the field and cups his hands over his mouth before shouting.

‘’YOU GOT THIS TWEEK SHOW THEM WHAT'S WHAT!!!”

His outburst caused the twitching blond to flush with embarrassment and Kenny chuckles feeling his heart swell with adoration as his best friend prepares for his first-ever color guard routine since he’s been back in South Park.

Kenny notices that Craig had begun to stare at him and he looks over at the black-haired boy furrowing his brows in confusion once he saw Craig actually had a look of shock on his face.

“What ?”

Craig coughs beside Kenny breaking eye contact with the blond as he starts to pull out a different camera that he had to use when recording the band's performance. He clutches the new camera twisting the zooming lens back and forth in a nervous manner before quietly responding.

“You know Tweek?”

Kenny beams and puts his hands on his hips carrying a confident and proud demeanor.

“Yeah, we are best friends!”

* * *

**_Tweek’s POV:_ **

Tweek looks up at the night sky as he makes his way across the fake grass of the football field. He drags his feet as he walks holding a long flag in his hands. He swallows his nerves as the crowd’s cheers fill his ears. Tweek had just moved back to South Park at the end of the semester last year. He still felt really new, only really having Kenny and Butters around as friends as Kenny was able to bond with Tweek over the summer and Butters was able to bond with Tweek as they shared one class last semester. As Tweek was thrown in just a few weeks before the end of Junior year he didn’t actually meet many people. So, when Butters sat down and introduced himself to Tweek during their shared biology class and asked if he wanted to sit at lunch with him Tweek could not help but feel eternally grateful. Butters, who is on the cheerleading squad, waves at Tweek giving him a thumbs up, and Tweek softly waves back. He was impressed with Butters’ stage presence as he always held a bright smile even when being thrown into the air by the other ladies on the squad.

Tweek did color guard at his old school but even so, he felt very nervous. Tweek always had the habit of thinking of the worst possible outcomes for every situation. He often had nightmares where he fell mid routine and sat on the grass sobbing as the entire crowd booed him. Sometimes Tweek even ended up dead after a tuba fell on his head and snapped his neck in half.

Tweek's heart pounded in fear and he took deep shallow breaths trying to dissipate his anxiety.

_'You can do this just focus'_

Tweek's whole body jolts in shock once a screaming voice shouts his name in the distance pulling him out of his train of thought.

“YOU GOT THIS TWEEK SHOW THEM WHAT'S WHAT!”

Tweek’s face burned in embarrassment and searched the stadium for the source of the voice. His eyes finally landed on him, Kenny McCormick, Tweeks other best friend, who was standing next to the stranger Tweek had bumped into earlier. Tweek wondered if the two might be friends and smiled nervously, he liked the idea of making new friends especially since he’s only made a select few since returning to South Park. Tweek had always had a dream of becoming a member of a large close-knit group of friends who he could have sleepovers with and go see movies with. But alas Tweek was not the social type and because of his many tics, people often avoided contact with him. So, the thought of becoming friends with the dark-haired stranger beside Kenny excited him.

He's tried to have sleepovers with Kenny and Butter's in the past but with Kenny's work schedule, Tweek's color guard practices, and Butter's cheer practices the scheduling of the sleepover never seemed to work out. Actually the one time they did have some sort of sleepover Butters left early and Tweek ended up waking beside Kenny becoming one of the many victims who have fallen for his charms. Tweek, now motivated by the possibility of making new friends takes a deep breath.

_‘Just do what you practiced and you won't die.’_

Tweek thinks to himself, trying to psyche himself up as he walks to his position on the court. He grips the cold handle of his red flag making sure it was being held tight in his small slender shaking hands. Tweek wanted to make sure his flag was secure as he also held the fear that he would knock himself out with his own flag by dropping it amidst the routine and would obtain a concussion or memory loss from the injury. Once again Tweek shakes away the nerves.

He had practiced this for days, he can do this, he can do this. He just has to breathe.

* * *

**_Craig's POV:_ **

Craig blinks at Kenny wondering if he heard him right.

“He’s your friend?”

Kenny smiles as Craig readies his camera to film the band, he hopes he can push Craig into giving Tweek some star moments for the school news, so he continues to talk about the blond not realizing the underlying intentions behind Craig's questions as of yet.

“Yep, after he moved back, we have been as thick as thieves.”

Craig bites his bottom lip to hide a smile as the blond came into the view on his camera, he looked flawless holding a serene look on his face as he tilted his head up staring into the night sky. The lights on the field illuminated his body causing his pale skin to shimmer. The sight made Craig’s heart race. He felt like he could barely breathe.

“I could call him over after halftime and let you interview him if you want?”

Craig looks over at Kenny nods enthusiastically, he doesn't even question how Kenny knows he has to interview people, too ecstatic about the thought of talking to Tweek again to care. Tricia almost snorts as she has never seen her brother _this_ excited about something before. Craig glares at Tricia giving her the finger and Tricia flips him off back.

“Yeah, Jimmy wants me to interview as many people as possible so that would be great!”

As the band starts to play Craig puts a finger over his lips signaling everyone that they have to be quiet, the three obliged and pulled away from Craig so they could watch the band properly from the bleachers.

Craig watched as the band began their routine playing the instrumental of the song _Firework_ by Katie Perry. Craig’s eyes followed the mystery blond along with the other color guard members who began to circle the band members swishing around large red and orange flags so that the band looked like they were being circled in embers. Craig couldn’t help but zoom in on Tweek wanting to capture every frame of his beauty. The world went silent around Craig as Tweek danced across the grass flawlessly flowing with the music. Craig got sucked into his own little world as all other people escaped the frame of his vision. Since Craig previously zoomed in the camera, he was able to see a more detailed vision of Tweek’s features. He felt his cheeks flush in a bashful manner once he caught a glimpse of the boy's slender frame which was dancing across the field like a soaring flame climbing up to catch the light. His blond locks only added to the illusion as they mixed with the orange and red colors that surrounded him.

Craig continued to study the blond and found his eyes wandering down to stare at his round torso and long legs which were covered by his beautiful tight leggings. The outfit as a whole consisted of black leggings and a long red top that flared at the sides creating ruffling wings which connected to the arms of his sleeves. The sleeves were lined with orange and yellow colors complimenting the passionate routine as the colors blended in with the swaying flags. Craig’s heart raced in his chest threatening to burst as Tweek made eye contact with Craig through the camera lens. His deep green eyes caused Craig’s body to sink forward jabbing into the sharp points on the top of the black fence which was acting as a barrier between the two. Tweek’s eye contact broke and he turned on his heels before tossing his large flag up into the air. He then reached his arm up and caught the flag gracefully. Once the large object was back in his hands Tweek began to twirl the flag once more. Right as Tweek was about to toss the flag again Craig felt someone tap on his shoulder which interrupted his taping and caused him to look away from the captivating performance.

“Enjoying the view?”

Craig furrowed his brow glaring at the blond beside him who had a devilish smirk spread across his face.

“Yeah, the band is doing great.”

Kenny bounced his eyebrows up in a suggestive manner and poked Craig’s shoulder once more now understanding why Craig previously asked him about Tweek. 

“Yeah, sure the _band_ is doing great….”

Craig pulls his shoulder away from Kenny and focuses back on the routine zooming out the camera to catch the whole band as they finish up the routine. Once the band finishes Craig pauses the recording and turns to see Kenny is gone.

_‘What is that boy up to?’_

* * *

_**Tweek POV:** _

Tweek sighs in relief as he begins to walk off of the field. His slow strides carried him all the way to his water which was situated right at the edge of the black fence which separated the football field from the crowd. Tweek’s exhausted body heaves for air and he feels his heart thumping in his chest due to all the adrenaline. He reaches down and flips open the cap of his metal water bottle before chugging the cool beverage. The water slides down his parched throat satisfying the dry thirst he held throughout the intense performance. Once he finds the bottle is empty Tweek sets his bottle to the side and walks through the black gate making his way over to the packed bleachers. Suddenly Tweek felt a pair of arms wrap around his sore body which quickly gave out causing Tweek to fall over unable to resist the powerful strength of the hugging force.

“GAH-”

Tweek looks down to see the hugging figure was his friend Kenny who had a big bright smile plastered across his face.

“TWEEK YOU WERE AWESOMEEEE!!!”

Tweek stutters and tries to pull away from Kenny’s grasp pushing the blond’s head with his hand. Kenny’s embrace was so tight that Tweek was having a hard time breathing, he had gotten somewhat used to physical contact as Kenny hugs him almost every day. But, Tweek was not about to die from an overly enthusiastic hug. So, he tries to choke out a sentence of protest. 

“Thank you ….K-kenny …I can’t BREATHE.”

Kenny lets go of Tweek once he notices that Tweek’s face was starting to turn blue and places his arms at his sides.

“Sorry I just wanted to congratulate you...I got all weepy when I saw how far my antisocial baby had come.”

Kenny begins to wipe small tears which had formed in his eyes and Tweek catches his breath now that he was free from Kenny’s crushing embrace. He gives his friend a warm smile and pats Kenny on the shoulder as he dramatically wept. 

Tweek felt so lucky to have met Kenny, it was nice to have someone there supporting him. It always made Tweek happy to know that if he looked out in the crowd someone would be watching him. The thought makes Tweek remember the dark-haired boy that he saw standing next to Kenny during his routine and Tweek clears his throat before sputtering out his query.

“SO…uhm…K-Kenny who was that boy you were standing next to?”

Kenny suddenly gasps, causing Tweek to jump in shock startled by the sudden noise. Kenny then grabs one of Tweek’s soft pale hands pulling him off of his feet.

“OH, that reminds me I promised Craig he could interview you!"

Tweek stutters and gasps as he is suddenly pulled through a mass of strangers.

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Kenny continues to run and Tweek tries to keep up, apologizing to passersby that they both knock into on their way over. Suddenly Kenny’s running came to a stop and Tweek was once again facing the tall black-haired boy that he crashed into earlier. On instinct, Tweek bows his head apologetically before the stranger has a chance to say anything.

“I-i'm SO sorry for knocking you over before I should have been looking where I was going.”

Tweek, who was expecting a reprimand from the stranger, was surprised when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He jolted at the contact and lifted his head to look up at the blue-eyed stranger noticing that he was quite handsome holding a tall frame and a long face which suited his features quite well. Tweek shook away the strange thoughts of admiration and kept his body hunched as the stranger spoke.

“It's okay, I wasn’t paying attention either.”

Kenny elbows the stranger with a smirk plastered across his face and Tweek wonders once again if the two are close as they seem to be acting casual with one another.

“Craig here told me he wants to get an exclusive interview with you. What do ya say?”

Tweek blushes and stammers looking at the boy who was now dubbed Craig in disbelief. As he stood up straight he noticed how Craig’s blue eyes were glimmering, reflecting the field lights which illuminated each corner of the large stadium. The excess amounts of light allowed Tweek to notice that Craig’s blue eyes held a secret feature as they seemed to have a ring of green in the center of them giving both eyes more of a blue-green look as the two colors blended together. 

“Y-you want to interview _me_??.... Uhm o-okay if you’re sure.”

The tall boy cracks a small smile and holds up the camera in his hand.

“Great, let's head somewhere where there is better lighting.”

Tweek nods and follows Craig as he begins to weave through the crowds of people. Soon Tweek loses sight of Craig as he ducks through a group of kids. Tweek stops in his tracks trying to look over chattering bodies in order to find the tall male. The crowd causes noise to fill Tweek's ears consuming his mind and Tweek suddenly starts to feel his body shake. He was alone now, lost, and all the noise that surrounded his head was too much for him. His heart pounds in his chest as anxiety fills his body and he tries to take deep slow breaths. Once again the boy couldn’t help but think of everything that could go wrong. He felt himself slowly sinking amongst the crowd falling to his knees. 

_'What if this Craig guy was actually an ax murderer who’s trying to get you alone so he can kill you? WHAT if you say something stupid and he gets you on camera and everyone makes fun of you and you never make any new friends because everyone just knows you as the guy who did that stupid thing. Or what if Craig said he wanted to interview you as a joke and purposely abandoned you in the crowd because he didn't want to be around you?’_

“GAH….”

Tweek begins to pull on his blond locks as he stares into the dirt spiraling into a panic. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to stop the tears that start to fill them. 

_‘Why did you even come to a football game? You’re not supposed to be here. Oh, are you gonna cry, just because things got a little loud, just because you’re nervous about going off with a stranger alone? This is why you struggle to make friends. You can’t go five minutes without panicking. Just leave. Leave.’_

Suddenly Tweek feels a warm hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees a familiar pair of blue eyes looking down at him. The boy's gaze was different now carrying a concerned expression as his eyebrows lifted and his eyes softened. The sweet stare causes Tweek’s worries to wash away, he gently lets go of his hair and lets his arms drift to the sides of his body. 

“Are you okay?”

Tweek nods slowly breaking away from Craig’s soothing gaze. He gently stands back up feeling somewhat embarrassed for causing Craig any sort of concern especially since they just met and bows for the third time today. 

“I’m sorry I just get ….nervous in crowds..”

Craig nods and obtains a more determined look as he grabs Tweek’s arm pulling him out of the large crowd making his way to a more secluded space. Tweek blushes slightly at the sudden contact not used to having anyone touch him aside from Kenny and Butters.

Soon they arrive at a grassy area just outside the football stadium and the sounds of cheering crowds are replaced with the soft hum of crickets. Craig starts to pull equipment out of a large black bag which Tweek didn’t even notice Craig had been carrying. He pulls out a large tripod sticking it into the dirt in order to make it stay in one place. Craig then pulls out the same camera he had been holding before when Tweek and Kenny had approached him by the fence. It looked quite fancy holding a large zoom lens and a sliver black tint which glimmered in the moonlight. Craig then took the camera and put it on top of the tripod securing it with a click.

“Okay, I’m just gonna ask you a few questions.”

Tweek feels himself relax as Craig’s nasal tone rings in his ears along with the soft chirps of crickets. His voice was so soothing and deep and made Tweek feel like he was sleeping on a fluffy cloud in the sky. He nods in response to Craig's question and once Craig was completely set up he walked over to Tweek giving him a thumbs up. 

“Okay, we are all set to get started.”

Tweek panics pulling out his phone so he can use his camera as a mirror. He fumbles with the touch screen messing up his passcode once or twice. He then clicks on the camera app and positions the selfie camera at his face. 

“O-okaY…Uhm how do I look?”

Craig smiles down at Tweek positioning him near a picturesque background of greenery which grew just outside of the stadium area. It was lined with various flowers that the gardening club planted years ago before it was disbanded. The soft smell of roses brings a smile to Tweek’s face and reminds him of an elegant perfume. As Tweek continues to fix his unkempt mane of hair Craig pulls Tweek’s arm down so his face comes into Tweek’s view.

“You look... hot...I MEAN GREAT YOU LOOK AWESOME.”

Tweek watches as the tall boy's face turns bright red. He didn't catch the first thing that Craig had said, but his panicked reaction made Tweek start to chuckle. Craig gave Tweek another thumbs up slinking back to his camera and Tweek's laughter only continues as Craig starts to fumble with the buttons on the camera.

“Thank you.”

Craig gives Tweek a third thumbs up in response, seeming too embarrassed to reply, and finally turns on the camera by pressing the red button on the side of it. He then hunches down so his face is in line with the camera to make sure the shot is right before grabbing a long mic and holding it over Tweek. Craig makes sure not to get the head of the mic into the camera shot and adjusts a few more things before he finally clicks the record button and uses his fingers to count down the seconds that remained until the recording started. 

“In 5, 4, 3, 2 …..”

“So, Tweek, what made you want to join color guard?”

Tweek stammers and feels his body choke as he tries to search for the answer in his mind. He glances at Craig’s cool blue eyes for answers and feels his nerves start to dissipate once he notices Craig mouth the word "breathe." Once his body calms he finally gives Craig a decisive answer.

“Well I have been interested in color guard since I was little, my mother used to be captain of the team. I used to play piano actually, I took it for 8 years but one day after practice I picked up my mom’s old flag and started to twirl it. After that, I couldn’t look back and realized that well instruments weren’t really my thing.”

Tweek looks up at Craig waiting for a new question and realizes that Craig is just staring at him silently like his mind had gotten lost in space. Tweek clears his throat and Craig blinks sputtering for a moment.

“Oh-uh right…”

Craig clears his throat and begins to ask Tweek the next question.

“What ways do you and your group plan to spread school spirit during this year's pep rally ?”

Tweek beams and leans forward a little as he begins to speak of the many plans he and the other girls had come up with.

“Well, we want to create special Colorado Cheetah t-shirts to throw at the stands during our routine! They will be unique designs that will only be available at the pep rally! The one-of-a-kind T-shirts will be thrown into the audience and will only be available to those who manage to catch it. However, a similar T-shirt will also be available for sale during halftime so even if you don’t catch the shirt you can still buy a similar copy of the merchandise."

Craig nods, continuing to ask Tweek questions one after the other until a buzzer rings signaling the end of halftime. Tweek gasps as he hears the buzzer and looks at the time on his small yellow watch which had sunflower patterns etched into it. Craig looks down at Tweek admiring his bright blond locks, he silently wonders what it would feel like to run his hands through them and fiddles with a loose screw on his tripod.

“End of half time already?"

Tweek nods with a sad sigh and starts to make his way over to Craig, he actually didn't want to leave and would rather stay here chatting the night away. Tweek wasn't sure how he was able to become comfortable around Craig so quickly. He deduces that Craig must just be a really kind person or wanted to have more friends just like Tweek did. The thought of them being in the same boat brought a smile to Tweek's face. He clears his throat softly and fiddles with the ruffles on his sleeves as he bid Craig adieu. 

"Oh...sorry I have to go back to the band now.”

Tweek bows his head once more in an apologetic manner as he says his goodbyes. 

"Hopefully-er-you have enough footage to work with." 

Craig smiles and nods at Tweek clicking a button on the base of the tripod which released the camera that Craig had positioned on top of it just before the interview had started. 

"I definitely have enough, we did talk for the whole period of half-time you know?"

Tweek chuckles nervously and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Well, time flies when you're having fun!! I had a lot of fun, UHM hope we can talk more later...uh if you want...uhm BYE.”

He quickly turns on his heels trying to keep himself from saying anything else stupid before running back off to the stadium. Tweek looks back as he runs away watching as Craig struggles to gather his equipment and put it back into his black bag. 

He sighs fondly before turning his head back around to face the entrance of the stadium. He takes a step inside the stadium holding a fuzzy feeling in his heart. He can't remember the last time that he was actually this happy. He hasn’t made a new friend in such a long time….that must be the reason. Why else would his heart be pounding?

* * *

**_Clyde's POV:_ **

Clyde takes a deep breath as the crowd cheers in the distance, he had been preparing for this moment for years, going to practice after practice, working out at the gym every night, strategizing with Stan for hours on end. Now tonight was finally the chance to show everyone what he could do. However, things weren’t going as smoothly as Clyde had planned. 

The second half of the game had already started and the other team held a score of 25 while Clyde's team held a score of 20. There was only one minute left on the clock and things didn’t look so hopeful for the Colorado Cheetahs. But, it was still anyone’s game. 

Clyde was not about to back down now after all the training he and his team have done to lead up to this very moment. He was determined, more determined than he had ever been in his life. Clyde and his teammates were waiting as the opposing team had called for a time out. He took the time to talk with his teammates to psyche them up as they all seemed to be a tad down due to the score and the lack of time they had to catch up with their opposing team. 

“Okay men, I think we should give plan C a shot?”

Stan raises his eyebrows and leans in closer to Clyde so he can whisper discreetly in his ear not wanting other teammates to hear what they are saying. 

“Are you sure about this? We didn’t have a lot of time to test out that plan.”

Clyde looks over at Stan giving him a serious and determined expression which shocks his black-haired friend who usually sees Clyde being goofy and joyous. 

“We have to be reckless if we want to win, trust me.”

Stan nods and sighs pulling away from Clyde and turning his attention back to the others. 

“Fine plan C it is.”

A whistle chimes signaling the players that the other team’s time out has ended and the players disperse lining up across the field preparing for the game to start once again. As soon as he hears a second whistle, which signifies the continuation of the game, Clyde feels his body move faster than he can think dodging players as he makes his way to the other end of the field. Meanwhile, all the other players make their way to the opposite end of the field leading all the opposing team’s players to the right side. As Clyde ran his eyes never lost the ball and he couldn’t help himself from smiling as he watched everything go according to plan. The ball was passed from one teammate to another eventually getting caught by Stan the quarterback of the season. Clyde positioned himself on the far end of the left side of the field preparing for what was to come. Once Clyde gave the okay Stan pulled his arm back setting up his throw before shooting the ball across the field towards Clyde. Clyde catches the ball and tightly grips it as the players from the right side of the field begin to rush over to him. Clyde turns on his heels and runs to the goal just missing the onslaught of attacks from other players. He sends the ball right to the opponent's end zone. The ball reaches the end zone just before the timer reaches zero scoring the Colorado Cheetahs their winning point.

Clyde gasps once he looks at the monitor which changed the number 20 to 26. The timer on the monitor which said “0 minutes” beeped signaling the team that the game is over. Clyde pants catching his breath and stands on the field in shock.

“I did it….”

The crowd erupts with cheers and the band plays in the distance, it was just like Clyde's dreams only this time they had become a reality.

The brunette raises both hands in the air and smiles shouting with glee.

“WOOHOOO!!”

He runs to Stan, almost tackling him to the ground and the boys on the team huddle together celebrating their victory.

One of the boys lifted Clyde off the ground and the whole team erupted with cheers chanting his name.

“CLYDE CLYDE CLYDE CLYDE!!!”

Clyde laughs feeling tears of joy swell in his eyes, he wished this moment could last forever. He had never been happier and felt a surge of relief push all the stress about the outcome of the game off of his shoulders. He did it, he won his first football game as team captain. He was going to be the star of the season. Once Clyde was put down, he walked over to Stan and patted him on the back wanting to celebrate the victory with his right-hand man.

“HEY didn’t I tell you plan C would work?”

Stan laughs and nods gently slugging Clyde in the arm. 

“Yep, and you were right. Nice job dude.”

Clyde, unable to contain his excitement, jumps in the air once more and beams at Stan. 

“DUDE WE WON!!” 

Stan jumps as well as Clyde’s excitement was contagious and made him feel pumped up. 

“DUDE I KNOW HOLY SHIT.” 

Clyde laughs and the boys just let out small whoops and hollers as they make their way back to the bleachers going on and on about the game. Once the two calm down they start to chat with other teammates and cool off. Clyde chugs a large bottle of water sighing in relief as the chill water soothed his throat, which was sore from screaming, and calmed his racing heart. Clyde catches a glimpse of Kevin packing away his camera equipment and he looks at Stan making an “ooooohhh shittt” face before throwing one arm over Stan’s shoulder. 

“Hey, dude mind coming with me for a sec?”

Stan smiles up at Clyde and nods taking off his helmet, swishing his raven locks back and forth.

“Sure dude, what's up?”

Clyde stands up and starts to make his way towards the black gate where he saw Craig standing before the game.

“I promised Craig that I would let him interview us, ya know for the school news?”

Stan smiles and slugs Clyde's arm in a playful manner looking totally stoked.

“NO WAY dude that’s awesome! We get to be on TV!!”

Clyde laughs and nods his head surprised by Stan’s enthusiastic response.

“Well actually it's more like youtube but yeah.”

Stan runs his hands through his hair and picks up the pace almost jogging as the two search for Craig.

“That’s so dope, come on let's hurry I want to make sure he gets my good side.”

Clyde snorts and picks up the pace, squinting his eyes to search for his tall friend who was usually easy to pick out of a crowd. He finally finds him at the very top of the bleachers and runs over tackling Craig to the ground with a bear hug.

“CRAIGGG WEEE WONNNN!!”

Craig rolls his eyes trying to push Clyde off of him.

“Yeahhh…I knowww…”

Clyde knew that was Craig’s way of saying he did a great job seeing a small smile hidden under his usual frown. He sat up and pulled his helmet off before grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. He then looked at his phone using it as a mirror while he fixed his unkempt brunette locks. Craig almost chuckles at the sight as Tweek had just done the same thing only moments ago. 

“How do I look? Do I seem... interview ready?”

Clyde winks at the end of his sentence which makes Craig roll his eyes once more.

“You look fine, now come on let me take you to the film spot so you guys can head to that crazy afterparty.”

Stan and Clyde walk down the bleachers as they make their way over to the same spot where Craig had filmed Tweek not long ago.

As the brunette walked his brown leather wallet slipped out of his jacket pocket flopping onto a metal seat near the top area of the bleachers. However, Clyde was way too excited about the interview and the afterparty to notice his missing item and just kept walking leaving the wallet behind.

* * *

**_Kenny’s POV:_ **

“Well, what are you waiting for go talk to him.”

Tweek was standing in front of Kenny keeping his arms crossed over his chest. Kenny was pacing hiding behind a wall which was hiding them from Craig, Clyde, and Stan's sight. Craig was still conducting his interview asking the two boys various questions while standing in the same spot where Craig had been interviewing Tweek not long ago. 

“Well, I mean I don’t want to mess up their interview….”

Tweek huffs and throws his arms up in an exasperated manner.

“Come on Ken what happened to all that confidence?”

Kenny sighs and crosses his arms continuing to pace, Kenny doesn't get nervous all too often so the stressful emotion made him feel sick. It was as if all the organs in his stomach had been tied up into little knots.

“I don’t know Tweek I just, it's hard to just walk up to someone who hates you and go hey hot stuff want to get in my pants??”

Tweek snorts and nods, putting a hand on Kenny’s shoulder.

“You know a simple, hi how are you could be effective too.”

Kenny nods in agreement and sighs running his hands through his hair.

“I know, I just, I've been trying that but every time I get close he just runs away from me!”

Tweek sighs and elbows Kenny gently causing his nervous pacing to cease.

“Welll…I'm not sure why he's avoiding you but maybe you can just ask him…?”

Kenny had yet to tell Tweek about his past history with Craig finding it to be irrelevant until now. However, he is not too fond of the idea of bringing it up to Tweek now especially since Tweek just started to talk to Craig. He didn't want to ruin Tweek's chance with Craig as he assumed the tragic story would make things awkward between the two of them. So he feigns ignorance.

"What if he gets even angrier because I asked him? If I did something that was so bad that it deserves shunning from Clyde then Clyde mostlikely expects me to remember what happened."

Tweek hums and picks up his large red flag which he had put on the ground once Tweek and Kenny had arrived at the hiding spot near the shooting location. He begins to twirl it slowly as he speaks. 

“Maybe just start with an apology then?”

Kenny nods and takes a deep breath before taking a step forward.

“Alright...I can do this.”

Tweek pats Kenny on the back cheering his best friend on.

“You got this!”

Kenny makes his way over to Clyde preparing to approach him with a simple hello and a sincere apology. As he walks over Clyde looks up and the two make direct eye contact. Kenny is once again able to look into Clyde's dark brown eyes which were brimming with joy due to his victory. Just as Kenny is about to speak gets blocked by a swarm of fans who had begun to flock Clyde asking to take pictures with him. Kenny huffs in frustration as he watches the girls fawn over Clyde and Stan most likely flirting out of desperation to obtain an invitation to the football afterparty. He turns away walking back to the stadium. Tweek gives Kenny a confused look as he walks back inside the stadium. Kenny just walks by Tweek without saying a single word climbing up the bleachers. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. 

“Fucking hell…”

Kenny sits on the very top bleacher on the left side of the bleachers. As Kenny sits down the brown leather wallet that was previously laying there slipped and fell underneath Kenny's seat. Kenny enjoyed looking down at the whole stadium and always sat in the very top row of the bleachers because of this. The excess height gave Kenny a clear view of all the people who were roaming around the area. Some people were congregated in groups celebrating, while others were snacking as they purchased the last bit of food left from the vendor who was still set up right near the entrance of the stadium. The rest of the people down below were all making their way towards the exit. 

Kenny looks down at his feet fixing a piece of duck tape that was starting to peel off of his shoe. He sees something through his peripherals as he bends forward and squints when he notices a brown square-looking object beneath his seat. He reaches down and grabs it gasping in shock once he realizes that it is a wallet. Kenny harbors no intention of keeping the wallet but flips it open out of pure curiosity. Kenny's eyes snap open in shock once he sees the license that's inside of the wallet.

“Holy shit”

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it to the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Thing's are gonna get crazy in Ch 3 so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> ~Cali


	3. This is a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny crashes the football afterparty to give Clyde his wallet but things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> There’s gonna be a song that plays during this chapter. If you want to get into cute romantic feels you can listen to it while you read. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgj04v5sDm4
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> ~Cali

**The Bet**

**~Chapter 3~**

**“This is a bad idea!”**

* * *

**_Tweek’s POV:_ **

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Ken.”

Tweek stands in front of Kenny in the desolate school parking lot. He had a yellow coffee thermos in his hands which he was clutching for warmth as his color guard uniform did not do much to combat the cold of the night. Tweek watches as his friend pivots in response to his statement turning to face Tweek before dramatically throwing his arms up into the air.

“No Tweek this is an AMAZING idea !! Just think, I can give the wallet back to him, and then he will _have_ to talk to me!!”

Tweek sighs looking down at his feet. Just the thought of Kenny crashing the football party makes his mind wander with worry. Kenny could get beat up, humiliated, or killed for trespassing!

_'What if Clyde has his goons gang up on Kenny and beat him up one by one for just having his wallet?'_

_'What if the cops show up and Kenny gets arrested for underage drinking?'_

_'WHAT IF ALIENS CRASH INTO THE HOUSE AND THE ENTIRE HOUSE EXPLODES?'_

Tweek squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head trying to brush off the horrific thoughts. He refuses to back down and continues to try and convince Kenny to not go. He picks up the pace catching up with Kenny as they walk to his car. 

“Yeah… BUT you want to crash the football teams’ victory after party in order to give it to him!!"

Tweek swerves in front of Kenny standing right in front of his path so he stops walking forward. 

"That’s not too bright of an idea Ken…”

Kenny shrugs walking around Tweek, he gives him a pat on the head as he passes by and Tweek pulls away from him trying to remain assertive. The nervous blond looks up at his reckless friend and huffs in agitation once he sees Kenny is smirking.

“I don’t know it sounds like a blast to me…”

Tweek rubs his temples and shakes his head sadly before walking forward in order to keep up with Kenny.

“Yes, but you also don’t know where the party is.”

Kenny clicks his tongue and pulls out his sorry excuse for a phone.

“No, but I know someone who does.”

The two stop walking as they make it to Kenny's rusty old pickup truck and Kenny dials a number from his contacts. As Kenny brings the phone up to his ear he flashes Tweek a playful smirk and clears his throat when a familiar sweet voice picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Butters it's Kenny!”'

Tweek chokes on the dark roast coffee which he had been sipping on and shoots Kenny a glare. Tweek, Kenny, and Butters have all been friends for quite some time now. However, Kenny _promised_ to delete Butters’s number after Tweek had to pry Kenny off of Butters one night when he had gotten a little too drunk and was trying to show Butters what a blow job was. Luckily Tweek had shown up in time, but now he’s nervous about leaving the two alone together acting like the paranoid mother amongst the friend group. Tweek wonders why Kenny still has Butters number after he promised to delete it and flashes his friend the middle finger.

“Oh, hiya Kenny!”

Kenny gives him the middle finger back and sticks out his tongue. Tweek turns away guzzling down what remained of his dark roast.

“Listen, Butters, do you know where the football team and cheer team victory after party is taking place this year, my old buddy Clyde left his wallet at the game and I want to get it back to him.”

“Oh yeah! It’s at Red’s house this year! 11 Parkway Ave !”

Kenny pulls out a pen and writes the address down on his arm before continuing to speak.

“Thanks, Butter’s you’re a real pal, I’ll see ya at the party!”

Kenny hangs up the phone and hops into his musty old pickup truck.

“You coming?”

Tweek, worried about what would happen if Kenny was left to deal with the situation alone, sighs and opens the door on the passenger side of the truck.

“Fine, but if things go to shit I’m dragging your butt out of there.”

Kenny laughs and pats Tweek’s head ruffling the blond’s fluffy locks and Tweek grumbles, trying to pull his head away.

“Okay, Tweekers now come on let’s get going.”

As the boys drive away a figure slips out from behind the school building. A smirk was spread across their face as a devilish idea began to form in their mind. The figure walks forward watching the pickup truck speed away allowing their heterochromatic eyes to shine in the light of the full moon.

“Interesting….”

* * *

**_Clyde’s POV:_ **

Clyde turns the steering wheel, easing gently into an open space near Red’s house which was completely swarmed with cars that other kids had left strewn across the lawn. Due to their interview with Craig, Stan and Clyde were running late coming to the party about 30 minutes late. However, since Craig’s ride, Kevin left he ended up joining the two on their ride home getting dragged along to the party.

Since Craig is relatively stubborn he has rarely come to any parties during the past 3 years he’s been in high school. Claiming they are stupid and pointless. Clyde, being the kind soul that he is, offered Craig an invite to the football after-party as he believed his stoic friend was just being shy.

“Come onn Craig it will be funnnn!!!”

Clyde puts both hands on Craig's left shoulder shaking the boy back and forth as he pleads with him. Craig sinks into the passenger seat of the SUV pulling away from Clyde's grasp before shaking his head no. He wasn’t about to stand in a room packed with screaming horny teens. He would rather watch paint dry than have to go through the stress of turning down girls who still don’t understand that he’s gay and will never like them back. He also did not want to deal with the stress of drunk Clyde making stupid drunk decisions. He would rather head back home and care for his guinea pig Stripe while catching up on the newest episode red racer, yes even as an adult Craig still loves red racer, but since Kevin is an asshole now he’s stuck in the car with the school drunk and his best friend.

“No.”

Craig responds bluntly leaning his face on the cool window. He rolls his eyes as he watches drunk teenagers hang out of the Red’s windows, some attempting to do a flip aiming to land on Red’s trampoline. Somehow the teens at the party were already wasted after only 30 minutes of partying.

“Come on Craig don’t be a pussy it will be fun! You have to live a little, I mean you haven’t had a boyfriend since 5th grade, maybe you’ll find your guy at the party?"

As Clyde mentions finding "his guy" Craig’s mind quickly drifts to the beautiful blond he met only a few hours ago. Craig actually hasn’t been able to stop thinking out the blond since their interview. His heart was racing and he felt so warm, barely able to keep his neutral frown from breaking into a giddy smile. He wasn't sure how to handle everything he was feeling as emotions were quite foreign to the stoic boy. So he tried to ignore his feelings, sweeping them under the rug as he states a snappy retort.

“No thanks, I’ll just stay in the car okay, think of me as like the designated driver.”

Clyde ponders, having a designated driver might be useful plus he didn’t really want to force Craig to go if he didn’t want to. So, he sighs in defeat and opens up the door on the driver's side slipping out.

“Alright I’m gonna leave the keys in the car in case you get cold, oh and if you change your mind I’ll make sure Red knows you’re cool.”

Craig nods at Clyde and pulls the front of his hat down deciding to take a nap. Stan had already left the car without a second thought rushing in ahead of Clyde. He hasn’t had a beer in ages and was just dying for a taste of Red’s stash.

“Woah wait for me, Stan!”

Clyde calls after his raven-haired friend. He leaves the keys for Craig before jogging after Stan. Clyde runs around the maze of cars on Red's lawn soon making it to Red’s front door. As Clyde goes to knock on the door he stops short as he realizes the door is already open.

_'Huh, that's strange...I guess Stan must have left it open for me.'_

Clyde then proceeds to throw open the door strutting through it like a celebrity walking the catwalk. As Clyde walks into the main entrance of Red's house the blaring sounds of pop music ring in his ears. He kicks off his Nike sneakers throwing them into the pile of clothes that were compiled in the coatroom and walks down into the basement. The large room was covered in screaming horny drunk teens who had already started to grind against one another. Clyde smirks once he sees a group of cheerleaders dancing in the center of the room and runs his hand through his hair wanting to make sure it was perfect for his grand entrance. As he walks down the basement stairs, he raises both hands in the air and screams.

“WHO’S READY TO PARTYYYY??!!!!”

The whole group turns the face Clyde and erupts in cheers, Red who was watching over the events sober -in case anything got too crazy- turns up the music. Clyde joins the mass of people dancing to the beat of the song that was currently playing. He maneuvers over to Heidi who was dancing next to Wendy near the center of the circle. Clyde was surprised that Wendy was there at all since parties weren't really her scene. Clyde figures Stan probably convinced her to go so they could have celebratory sex after the party. The jock's suspicions are confirmed as Stan, who had already broken into the fridge, swerves through the masses making his way over to Wendy. Once Stan maneuvers through the masses and gets to Wendy's side, he gives her a soft kiss on the cheek before downing a solo cup of beer in one gulp. He then passes the other cup of beer, which he had in his left hand, to Clyde.

“Hey dude this place is stacked, Red really came through.”

Clyde takes the beverage and is about to respond but his words are cut off as the lights in the basement are flicked off. The partying crowd stands in the dark for a few seconds before the lights are replaced with LED’s causing the place to light up in all different colors. The crowd once again erupts with cheers and Clyde presses the red solo cup against his lips downing the bitter beverage with one gulp.

“FUCK YEAH! Red’s parties fucking rule, now come on man let's get shit-faced!!”

* * *

**_Kenny’s POV:_ **

The broken-down pickup truck’s tires screech to a halt as Kenny presses on the breaks. The blond rolls down the window gasping once he sees the boisterous party house which is covered from corner to corner in cars. He notices that a few people are hanging out of the windows and screaming while others seem to be fucking on the grass out in the open. Kenny smirks and looks over at Tweek who looks like a heart attack waiting to happen. He was grabbing at his hair becoming more and more anxious the closer Kenny had gotten to the house. Tweek had been to a party _once_ , only once to drag Kenny out. The poor boy ended up having an anxiety attack because of the compact crowds and loud noises. He also was not a fan of drinking underage and struggled with the people who were trying to force alcohol on him. Kenny remembers finding Tweek crying as some girls had tried to grind on him. Kenny swears he’s never seen a man so unhappy to get a lap dance.

“Why don’t you stay in the car Tweeker’s, you can keep a lookout to make sure that Clyde doesn’t leave the party, okay?”

Tweek gives Kenny a hesitant look before speaking.

“I can’t just stay here Kenny! Last time I left you alone you almost fucked Butters. I’ll just go in for a second to make sure that you don’t get into any trouble.”

Kenny puts a hand on Tweek’s shoulder and gives him a sincere look.

“Are you _sure_ you’re going to be okay?”

Kenny was a tad worried about his friend not wanting to put him into an uncomfortable position. Tweek nods his head and gently grips the hand on his shoulder.

“As long as you don’t leave me alone, I think I’ll be okay.”

Kenny nods and slips his brown glove off extending his pinkie out to Tweek.

“I promise, pinky promise, that I won’t leave you alone, okay?”

Tweek’s nervous expression fades into a smile and he chuckles extending his own pinky.

“You’re such a goof..”

Kenny interlocks his pinkie with Tweek's and smiles back at the blond who has seemed to calm down considerably.

“Well if being a goof is what makes you smile I’m willing to be a goof every day.”

A blush coats the pale boy's face and he stammers pulling his pinkie away from Kenny.

“D-don’t just say stuff like that out of the blue Ken-GHH”

Kenny chuckles and pats Tweek’s unkempt hair ruffling it. Kenny was always pleasantly surprised by the fact that Tweek’s hair was soft and silky, having a lot of care added to it despite it being a mess at all times.

“Come on let's go, I’ve got a jock to seduce.”

Kenny winks at Tweek before turning his car keys and pulling them out of the key slot. Causing the roar of the car's engine to come to a halt. The nervous blond beside him opens the truck's passenger door and slips out. Kenny looks down at Tweek's outfit worried it will get messed up during the chaos of the party and stops Tweek before he can walk inside.

“Hold up, I think I have a spare T-shirt, you might want to put it on.”

Tweek looks down at himself and nods in agreement, Kenny knew for a fact that Tweek adored the color guard uniform for this year. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Tweek’s beautiful outfit got stained by alcohol or flying semen.

Kenny pops open the back of his truck and ruffles through a pile of stuff soon finding a plain white T-shirt. He tosses it to Tweek and Tweek bashfully hides behind the car as he starts to strip his top off. Kenny peeks around the car getting a glimpse at his friend's soft chest and short body which was very slender and slightly toned. His pale skin was freckled all over and Kenny knew for a fact just how far those freckles spread remembering the one night they spent in bed together. Tweek caught Kenny’s gaze and jumped letting out a panicked squeal before throwing a rock at Kenny. Kenny effortlessly dodges the weak attempt at an attack and chuckles.

“GH-BACK OFF PERVERT!”

Kenny picks up the rock Tweek threw and twirls it continuing to chuckle in response to the small threat.

“Hey, hey it's nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Tweek’s pale face burns turning a deep crimson color. He turns away from Kenny and crosses his arms in a pouted manner.

“J-Just TURN AROUND OKAY...GAHH..”

Kenny nods and turns around respecting the blond’s privacy. He couldn’t help but tease his friend as he enjoys getting a rise of emotion out of him. As Kenny waits for Tweek he slips a mint in his mouth letting the sharp taste drift down his tongue making him feel fresh and feisty.

Once Tweek was done he walked over to Kenny and tapped him on the shoulder handing Kenny the fancy color guard uniform top which he had previously been wearing. Kenny walks over to his trunk and carefully folds the article of clothing slipping it into the car before closing the trunk. He smirks at Tweek and slips on the hood of his orange coat covering up his blond locks. Tweek trails beside Kenny as he waits for him to finish locking up the car and Kenny grabs Tweek's arm once he was done, enthusiastically dragging the twitching boy along the grass.

“Come on let's go!”

As the two approach the front door of Red's house Kenny glances at the brown leather wallet he held in his hands slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans before sliding through the open door.

* * *

**_Clyde’s POV:_ **

Clyde swings his body to the music, dancing next to familiar faces which he can't seem to recall the names of. The room was a mess of hypnotic colors swirling infront of Clyde's vision. After a few cups of bitter beer Clyde’s mind had started to buzz and relax. All his worries had fled his body and were replaced with reckless horny thoughts. Clyde tips his solo cup to take another sip of alcohol but frowns when he realizes the cup is empty. Clyde turns and grumbles something to the blob of a man next to him telling him that he’s going to get a refill before he stumbles his way out of the crowd making his way back to the kitchen. As Clyde passes through a series of doors he is stopped by a hand which touches his shoulder. He spins around his body trying to make out the blob of a person before him. As the stranger spoke the beats of the music drowned out their words and Clyde grabs on the fabric of their clothes dragging them to the kitchen so he could hear them more clearly.

“Broo…too loud…can't hear…”

Clydes broken English attempted to signal the stranger of the situation and soon Clyde’s chestnut eyes were blinded by the harsh lights of the kitchen. He hisses like a vampire who had been pushed into the sunlight before looking back down at the large figure. After blinking a few times he’s finally able to see the man standing before him. He was tall holding a height of about 5’8 and was wearing a garish red coat and yellow gloves.

“Cartman?”

Clyde tilts his head in a confused manner, he and Cartman had only ever had a few conversations as Clyde always tried to actively avoid Cartman. He was afraid of the chaos Cartman creates on a daily basis and still remembers the time Cartman and convinced him to go to Somalia when he was 9.

“Whattttt do _you_ want?”

Clyde turns his body away from Cartman as he speaks as he remembers why he came upstairs in the first place. He walks to a large table in the kitchen which was covered in solo cups that were full of beer and various other forms of alcohol. Clyde swipes a solo cup which is filled with what he believes to be beer before turning back around to face Cartman.

“Clyde, Clyde I need to tell you something _very_ important.”

Clyde, too drunk to ignore Cartman's bullshit words, just nods in response before bringing the solo cup to his lips and swigging a gulp of the mysterious alcohol.

“You know Kenny right?”

Clydes eyebrows furrow at the mention of Kenny and he growls, slightly crushing the solo cup in his hand.

“Yeah, I know Kenny….the bastard thinks he’s sooo cool just because he’s fucked so many people.”

Clyde grumbles rambling on incoherently, just the thought of Kenny made him remember what happened earlier today. He couldn’t help but be a tad curious about what Kenny wanted to tell him, but he assumed it was better not to know. Getting involved with Kenny or any of those assholes from Cartman's gang was bad news. Stan is obviously an exception because he’s been a good bro to Clyde ever since they both joined the team freshman year. But he had no reason to listen to Kenny or anything he had to say. Not after what he did. 

“Well I think I saw him with your wallet, you know he’s poor as dirt he probably stole it. Just thought I'd let you know.”

Clyde's eyes widen in shock and he slips one hand in his jacket pocket to check for his wallet audibly gasping when he realizes it was not there.

“THAT MOTHER FUCKER.”

Clyde's blood boils with rage and he almost breaks the solo cup in his hand as he squeezes it tightly, causing the mysterious alcohol to spill on his hands. That’s what he was planning, Kenny didn’t want to get close to Clyde to talk, no he just wanted to steal money.

_'That low-life bastard.'_

Clyde looks back up at Cartman and tosses the broken solo cup over the brunette's head missing the trash can, which happened to be behind Cartman, by a mile.

“I’m gonna KICK HIS ASS.”

Cartman hides a smirk behind his gloved hand and pats Clyde on the shoulder.

“Good luck with that dude, gosh Kenny is such an asshole right? Fuck him.”

Clyde hands Cartman a solo cup from the table as a token of gratitude and Cartman wholeheartedly accepts it. Clyde then marches off fuming, his drunken body was trudging and wandering aimlessly around the house to find Stan. He was gonna ask Stan to drive him right to Kenny's house so he could break down that fucker's door and take his wallet back. Clyde's heart thumped in his chest and he muttered obscenities under his breath once he finds another room is Stan-less. As he walks through the house he ends up stumbling his way into the living room. As a familiar orange jacket comes into Clyde's vision he stops short and snaps his head to the side, eyeing down the blob. He then takes a few steps forward and once he was sure he had the right guy, he points an accusatory finger right at the figure. 

“KENNY MCCORMICK!”

* * *

**_Tweek’s POV:_ **

Tweek rubs his head clutching a cup of unknown contents close to his chest. He was having a hard time remembering what exactly happened. He and Kenny had run into the house and went on a goose chase looking for Clyde Donovan searching room to room for the jock. Each room offered the two a new drink and due to the pressure of the atmosphere, Tweek thought he had no other choice but to drink it. Especially since a mass of strangers often chanted chug at him when handing him a new drink and cheered as he downed it. At some point, Kenny got pulled to the side by a kid from their class who Tweek didn’t seem to recognize. They wanted him to hold something called a keg while the other kid drank it. Kenny happily obliged. Tweek tried to follow the two but lost them on the way. Now he was alone amidst a mass of strangers swaying his body to the music he which he could barely retain due to the buzz in his brain. Without Kenny’s warm presence Tweek felt scared and lonely paralyzed by fear as strangers’ eyes caught his gaze. His body starts to feel sick as he chokes down the strange concoction in front of him.

“Ugh…”

The pounding noises of music and laughter only grow and Tweek begins to make his way through the crowd. He wanted to find Kenny then find Clyde, return the wallet and get out of here as soon as possible. However, the alcohol which infected Tweek’s brain started to make him forget the task at hand and he even had a hard time remembering who Kenny was exactly. Suddenly Tweek felt himself knock into a tall stranger. He looks up and squints smiling when he sees a pair of blue eyes.

“Craig?”

The stranger helps Tweek sit up as he slumps against the man's body. Tweek cuddles his face into the stranger's warm chest feeling oddly comfortable in the stranger's arms. Soon Tweek felt his body being pulled out of the noisy room, now finding its way into a more quiet side room which looked like a bedroom of some sort. Tweek felt his body sit down on something plush and comfortable. He looks back up at the stranger and blinks. Confusion fills his mind once a red poof ball comes into view and soon a large chip bag is put into Tweeks slender hands.

“Tweek, hey you don’t look so good eat this okay?”

Tweek looks down at the chips and then back up at the stranger, nervous about eating anything that someone else gave him. The boy was terribly paranoid about being drugged as Tweek's mom often told him stories about girls being harassed by men who lace drinks and food with drugs. Tweek gives the man a skeptical look as he rests his hand on his chin. 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

The black-haired stranger, who Tweek still could not yet identify, chuckles and turns on a light. Tweeks eyes finally focus and he blinks soon realizing that the noirette in front of him was not Craig but Stan.

“Because usually, I’m the one that looks like you, and trust me a bag of chips goes a long way.”

Tweek blinks up at Stan in surprise. Tweek knows Kenny hangs out with Stan on a weekly basis but the two still haven’t formally met. The blond weighs his options in his mind and figures Kenny wouldn’t actively hang out with anyone who would harm him. So he opts to trust the school drunk just this once slipping the salty delicacy into his mouth.

“Okay….”

The two sit in silence as Tweek munches on the chips, the lack of conversation allows Tweek to analyze the space. He figures that he must be in Red’s bedroom as the plush object which he was sitting on was a twins-sized bed which held deep crimson sheets that were decorated in rose patterns. Stan lays back on the bed stretching his arms out and Tweek notices the boy looks quite exhausted, most likely due to the fact that he was just participating in a football game a few hours prior. Tweek himself felt quite tired as his color guard routine had worn him out and the raving party didn’t help his exhaustion.

Once the raven-haired boy catches Tweek’s gaze Tweek turns his head away and goes back to looking around the room. After staring at the wall he notices Red’s room was covered wall to wall in band posters, rock albums, and pictures of Red and her gal pal group, plus Butters. Tweek smiles, he loves seeing how well Butters gets along with the other ladies on the cheer team despite being a boy and Tweek himself wonders if he will ever be able to get as close to the other members of the color guard team. Tweek looks back down at Stan and bites his bottom lip, since he was trying to meet new people and make some friends he might as well try practicing on Stan...he doesn’t have much to lose if he fails anyway. What's the worst that could happen? Either Stan pulls away and Tweek’s back to just being friends with Butters and Kenny-and sort of acquaintances with Craig- or it works out and Tweek and Stan become good friends. Tweek takes a deep breath and finally breaks the silence as he attempts to start up a conversation. 

“I’m surprised you’re not the one who’s drunk.”

Stan groans and throws his head back dramatically almost knocking his iconic hat off.

“Tell me about it, I was going to drink my heart out but Red pulled me aside and talked to me for like an hour. I was actually on my way to grab some drinks when I ran into you dude.”

As Tweek continued to munch on the chips he felt the buzz in his head start to fade ever so slightly. The salt from the chips caused Tweek’s throat to become dry and parched. He looked around for some sort of beverage scanning his eyes around the bedroom once more. Stan watched the blond's eyes and sat up to reveal a water bottle that was clutched in his right hand. He then handed the blond the water bottle, knowing exactly what Tweek needed. It was like he had been reading his mind.

Tweek normally would claim that Stan was a psychic and would ask him all sorts of questions, but he was too tired and confused to question the oddities of life. So, he just takes the plastic water bottle, undoes the cap, and presses it to his lips. The water bottle crinkles as Tweek begins to drink from it, the cool water was refreshing quenching the boy's hankering thirst. Once he feels like he’s had enough Tweek recaps the bottle and puts it to the side. The two sit in silence for another few seconds before Stan pipes up.

“So, Craig huh?”

Tweek, surprised by the sudden change of topic jumps and tilts his head to look down at Stan.

“What do you mean _so Craig_?”

Stan looks up at Tweek and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

  
  


“Do you _like_ him?”

Tweek coughs and profusely shakes his head no lifting his hands up in a defensive manner.

“No way it's not like that. I just met Craig today and he’s nice, just a friend!”

Stan rests his head on his hands and gives Tweek an unconvinced stare.

“Then why did you call me Craig and cuddle up against my chest a moment ago?”

Tweek’s face slightly dusts with a pink blush and he coughs choking on his words as he speaks.

“GAH- I probably just thought you were Craig because you two look so similar you know black hair blue eyes ..uh..tall? And I was drunk so I would have probably cuddled up to anyone in that state okay…just drop it we are just friends okay?”

Stan shrugs and nods sitting up in defeat.

“Alright alright you’re just friends…but do you at least think he’s cute?”

Tweek stands up and huffs looking down at Stan becoming quite defensive.

“What NO…Stan I told you it's not like that he’s just a friend I don’t even know if _have_ romantic feelings. I've never you know liked someone like that before…so just drop it okay?”

Stan nods and sighs slumping back down on the bed.

“Okay okay, are you feeling any better?”

Tweek nods feeling slightly better after the intake of food. However, his stomach was still twisting in knots and he felt slightly nauseous as his body was not used to the high intake of alcohol that he consumed.

“Yeah…I’m gonna go look for Kenny now okay?”

Stan nods and waves at Tweek as he walks to the door. His voice holds a tone of concern as he replies.

“Just be careful okay, those guys out there can get pretty rowdy.”

Tweek smiles at the black-haired boy and nods. He was grateful that Stan seemed to harbor any consideration for Tweek’s well-being. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be careful.”

* * *

**_Kenny’s POV:_ **

Kenny nods his head to the music slightly buzzed by the multiple mixes of drinks he’s been handed. Kenny has a high alcohol tolerance as he drinks very often so he was having a hard time getting drunk. As of right now he just felt relaxed like all the stress he held on his shoulders had melted away. But the jolt of serotonin he usually obtained when he drank had yet to reach his brain. Kenny by now had completely forgotten the task at hand wandering around aimlessly and grinding against hot cheerleaders that caught his gaze. Just as Heidi Turner was about to give him the lap dance of his dreams a loud scream caught his attention causing Kenny to look up.

“KENNY MCCORMICK!”

Kenny looks over at the voice and blinks in shock once he realizes it had come from Clyde. Kenny smirks to himself as he knew Clyde would come running to him eventually however his smug demeanor dissipates as he notices the anger in Clyde's eyes. As Clyde stares him down, stomping forward, the ground under the angry brunette shakes and the confused blond before Clyde takes two steps back.

“Hey, Clyde?”

Suddenly Clyde's slow stomps turn into a full-on sprint and he lunges forward drunkenly swinging his fist towards Kenny's face. Kenny easily dodges the attack and dashes over to the left. Kenny wonders how the hell he already got Clyde so pissed off, he hasn’t even had a chance to talk to the guy since he stopped him in the hall during school. He scans Clyde noticing the boy is rather drunk and possibly delusional.

Kenny once again had downed a few beers but only felt a slight buzz due to his high alcohol tolerance, he wasn’t drunk enough to retaliate against the brunette recklessly or without reason so he tried to work through the situation as logically as he could. 

“Woah dude calm down, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

Clyde runs at Kenny and grunts attempting a second punch but failing miserably missing Kenny’s face by a mile. Kenny felt almost bad for the bumbling buffoon letting out a slight chuckle. Clyde spins around and glares at Kenny huffing like a wild bull.

“YOU THIEVING SON OF A BITCH!!!”

The words cause realization to hit Kenny like a truck, someone must have seen Kenny pick up the wallet? But who….? He dodges another punch and sighs trying to calm the wild brunette down.

“I didn’t steal your wallet man !!! I just found it on the bleachers honest !! I was going to give it back to you.”

Kenny’s words only seem to anger the brunette more and he growls sprinting forward. Before Kenny had the chance to move Clyde gripped the cuff of Kenny's orange coat and lifted him off the ground.

“YOU LYING BASTARD!!!”

Kenny grunts becoming slowly agitated. At first, Kenny didn’t mind the idea of getting close to Clyde again and having sex with him. His body was somewhat toned and plush, and his ass was the most fuckable of all the guys on the football team. But Kenny forgot what an unbelievable asshole Clyde was. He had suddenly changed during Kenny's freshman year of high school acting like a complete douche to Kenny out of nowhere. He clearly remembers running back and forth ranting to Kyle and Stan about Clyde in Stan's bedroom cursing the boy out. Suddenly the idea of banging Clyde starts to become more and more impossible and Kenny grunts in frustration wondering if 100$ was really worth all of this. As the two argued, people started to notice Clyde and Kenny’s spat and crowded around both of them curiously.

“I didn’t STEAL YOUR FUCKING WALLET now will you calm your crazy ass down?”

Kenny struggles in Clyde’s tight grip, drunk or not Clyde was strong due to all his weight training on the football team. So, Kenny the tall skinny boy who’s never been able to afford such luxuries is somewhat helpless in the man's grasp.

“NO FUCK YOU MCCORMICK!!”

Clyde pulls one hand away from Kenny’s collar in order to flip him off which gives Kenny the opening he needs to pull away from Clyde, pushing his body away from the brute with a kick to the stomach. Clyde groans and takes a few steps back letting go of Kenny's coat collar. 

“OH NOW, YOU’RE GONNA GET IT.”

Kenny takes a deep breath as he falls to the floor and lands on his feet in a cat-like manner. He then slips off his coat, not wanting to get it dirty, and throws it onto an empty chair in the living room. Despite his desire to win 100$ in the heat of the moment, Kenny feels his plans to fuck Clyde go out the window as he puts his fists infront of him bracing for impact.

“BRING IT ON, YOU THINK YOU’RE TOUGH JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM?? I’VE FUCKED MEN TWICE YOUR SIZE ASSHOLE!”

Clyde huffs and slips off his own jacket throwing it to the right side of the room leaving him only in a white t-shirt and jeans.

“HAH being a man whore is nothing to brag about McCormick maybe if you were able to keep it in your pants for five minutes you would actually have a real partner. Instead, you’re just a guy who fucks girls and guys for chump change.”

Kenny’s anger reaches its peak as Clyde's words hit Kenny where it hurts. Drunk or not Kenny was going to FUCK HIS SHIT UP.

“At least I’m not a single virgin who’s never even slept with a girl, I bet that’s why every girlfriend you’ve ever had has l-"

Kenny doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the brunette suddenly charges at him tackling him to the ground. Kenny raises his hands trying to block an onslaught of punches from Clyde. As Clyde punches Kenny his class ring grazes Kenny’s lip causing it to bleed. Kenny tries to block Clyde's punches but a second punch breaks through Kenny's makeshift arm shield slamming right into Kenny’s eye. The impact caused the pale skin around Kenny's left eye to swell a purple color and the boy bites down on his bloody lip staying completely silent as his face is abused by Clyde's large fists. The crowd around Kenny and Clyde roar in cheers and people start to chant “fight fight fight!”

Kenny barely even notices their cheers as the noise of the world becomes muffled. In his rage all he can see is Clyde. As Clyde’s fist smacks into Kenny’s right cheek the blond raises his knee in retaliation hitting the brunette right in the dick. The angry jock doubles over in pain and Kenny quickly gains the upper hand punching Clyde across the face. He accidentally hits the brunette's nose with full force causing his nose to begin to gush with blood. Clyde winces in pain holding his nose rolling over to one side. Kenny continues to punch Clyde in the stomach blinded with rage, and is unable to help himself from noticing the hard abs which were hidden beneath Clyde’s slightly pudgy stomach. Clyde’s sex appeal only pissed Kenny off more as he wondered how could an asshole like him was allowed to be this sexy. It wasn’t fair. His punches only stop once he feels two hands grab his shoulders pulling him back. Kenny kicks his legs fighting off the stranger's grasp and looks up to see a pair of soft blue eyes.

“Butters?”

Suddenly a tall boy in a blue chullo hat bursts into the room parting the masses who stood around Kenny and Clyde.

Kenny gulps and tries to hide his face as Craig kneels by Clyde helping him up with one arm. The tall raven-haired boy glares at the crowd which had surrounded Kenny and Clyde flipping everyone off.

“YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING SHOW FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT FUCK OFF, GET OUT OF HERE, PARTIES OVER!!”

The mass of people, shaken by Craig's threats, begin to dissipate making their way back downstairs. As Craig yells his blue eyes interlock with Kenny’ and the noirette gives Kenny a shocked expression once their eyes meet. He looked almost disappointed in Kenny shaking his head sadly before pulling Clyde out of the room. Kenny sighs and lays in Butter's arms as he dragged to the back of the living room. He is soon face to face with another pair of blue eyes which were slightly darker than Craig’s looking similar to that of the deepest depths of the ocean. After blinking once Kenny is able to discern them to be Stan’s eyes.

“Stan?”

Stan sighs and sits down next to Kenny shooing the remnants of the crowd of drunk teens.

“Dude is this how you flirt with guys? If it is, I think you should change your tactic..”

Butters, who was still holding Kenny tilts his head in confusion, and Kenny elbows Stan huffing in frustration.

“Shut up, he freaked out at me the minute he saw me, claiming I stole his wallet..”

Stan sits criss-cross applesauce making sure all the kids have dispersed from the room before he continues to speak.

“Well _did_ you steal his wallet?”

Kenny snaps his head to look at Stan almost offended by the accusation. He grips the brown wallet pulling it out of his back jean pocket before throwing it at Stan.

“I came to the party to give it _back_ to him I was never going to steal it…ugh he’s just such a fucking ASSHOLE….”

Stan nods and picks up the wallet slipping it into his own pocket. He was lucky to be sober enough to have this conversation and mentally thanks Red for pulling him away from the party to talk for an hour, keeping him from downing liters of beer.

“Why don’t you just go home and get some rest, maybe talk to Clyde about all this in the morning?”

Kenny sighs in a defeated manner and sits up walking over to an empty chair in order to grab his signature orange coat. As he slips on his coat he looks back at the crowd of people who are laughing and dancing. A surge of anger and determination burns in Kenny’s body and he grabs a solo cup of beer-chugging it down in one gulp before looking back at Stan. 

“You no what…. No ….No way man I’m gonna party like it's hard, as long as I’m here I might as well enjoy it!!”

Butters looks at the two wondering what the hell is going on. He gets lost in his thoughts as he tries to figure out the situation.

First Kenny calls Butters asking him for the address to the party calling Clyde his "buddy," but now that Butters thinks about it he hasn’t seen Kenny and Clyde hang out for _years_. So...they weren’t _actually_ buddies. Then at the party, Kenny fought with Clyde, who to Butters knowledge Kenny doesn’t even talk to but for some reason wanted to see at the party, and now Stan is talking about Kenny flirting? Is Kenny trying to hit on Clyde? But don’t they hate each other??

As Kenny walks by Butters, making his way to join in on the party downstairs, the confused blond finally speaks up.

“Kenny….”

Kenny smiles and pats Butters on the shoulder trying to ease him of his worries which were apparent in his soft blue eyes.

“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, okay? For now, let's just enjoy the party!!”

Butters hesitantly nods and Kenny grabs the blond’s left arm tugging it in order to pull the blond along with him as he rushed downstairs. As Kenny ran he ignored the painful injuries Clyde left on his body. Kenny had this feeling like he had forgotten something but he shakes it off realizing it couldn’t have been too important.

* * *

**_Tweek’s POV:_ **

Tweek parts through the masses sighing in defeat as he fails to find Kenny. He isn’t sure how much more of this his body could take as the crowd of teens knocked him back and forth touching and groping Tweek in places he was _not_ comfortable with. His heart pounded as a drunk couple threw themselves against the wall almost taking Tweek out on their way and Tweek gripped his hair tugging on his blond locks as anxiety welled it his chest.

“GAH-CHEESUS CRACKER!!!”

He was sober, but now that he was sober he couldn’t relax, couldn’t breathe.

_‘Air…I need air’_

Tweek clutches at the cuff of his borrowed shirt gasping for air as he looks around for the exit. He pushes and shoves through crowds, the smell of alcohol causing his head to sting and thump in agitation. His eyes light up once he sees the cracks of sunlight peek through the front door of the house. Tweek dashes to the door, swinging it open dramatically, once he's outside he heaves the fresh cool air of the night. Tweek leans on the side of the house taking deep breaths soon feeling his racing heartbeat calm. He then slides down the wall of the house and sits on the concrete steps.

“Fuck that was awful.”

Tweek puts his face in his hands silently vowing to _never_ party again. As Tweek catches his breath he hears a grunting noise and looks up trying to discern where it came from. He blinks in shock once he sees someone -whose face he couldn't make out from this distance- dragging a beat-up Clyde Donovan back to a white SUV. Upon further inspection, Tweek could see Clyde was either passed out or intoxicated laying limp in the stranger's arms. Since the figure was tall Tweek assumes that it’s a child molester trying to kidnap Clyde. He panics and grabs his knapsack -which he always kept with him- ruffling through it to find his emergency medical kit and tissues. He then grabs a small taser, which he also always keeps with him, and dashes towards the mass of cars strewn across Red’s lawn hiding behind each one so the molester wouldn’t see him coming.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

Tweek quietly cries as he runs from car to car eventually coming close to the white SUV. He wonders if he thought his plan all the way through as he hides behind a tall red sports car which was directly behind the daunting SUV. He then takes a second to catch his breath before jumping out from behind the car landing in front of the tall stranger, he didn't give himself a second to think as he wanted to act fast so his resolve wouldn't falter. He holds out his taser with a shaking hand standing tall in front of the stranger, trying to look somewhat intimidating.

“FREEZE CHILD MOLESTER!”

As Tweek looks up his eyes interlock with a familiar pair of blue-green eyes and his mouth hangs open in shock.

“C-C-Craig?..”

The tall noirette gently puts Clyde down raising his hands above his head. He can’t help but chuckle at the situation looking down at the nervous boy below him.

“Tweek?”

Tweek lowers the taser and sighs in relief slipping it back into his small knapsack before looking back up at Craig. A wave of embarrassment consumes him and he starts to fiddle with the collar of the white T-shirt Kenny had lent him.

“W-what are you doing here?….”

Craig shrugs nonchalantly and picks Clyde back up, opening the back door to the white SUV once more.

“You know just molesting drunk children.”

Tweek huffs and shakes his head, elbowing Craig in the shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny.”

Craig’s small smirk turns into a bright smile as he laughs and Tweek finds his heart start to warm at the sight.

“I don’t know, I thought it was pretty funny.”

Craig lays Clyde in the SUV trying to sit him upright so he doesn’t get blood on the nice tan seats. Tweek smiles and is about to respond when he gets another look at Clyde taking note of the gushing bloody nose which required attention.

“What happened to him?”

Tweek pulls out his first aid kit before Craig has a chance to speak quickly pressing some tissues against the jock's nose. Clyde who was still a drunken mess gently grips the tissues and his eyes flutter open to look at Tweek.

“Thank you, angel,….”

Tweeks face envelopes in a blush and he looks over at Craig feeling somewhat awkward. Tweek noticed Craig’s smile had turned into a scowl and he wonders what could have happened that made him so upset. The more grumpy-looking Craig walks over to Tweek and leans on the SUV crossing his arms. 

“Do you just keep a first aid kit with you wherever you go ?”

Tweek nods and begins to pull out some disinfectant for Clyde's wounds, giving the jock a sympathetic look once he sees the bruises on his body.

“You can never be too careful, I mean at any moment I could trip or fall or get abducted by aliens!!!” 

All of Tweek's materials fall out of his shaking hands as Tweek starts to tug on his hair, getting riled up by the thoughts and Craig nods cracking another smile.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that last one.”

Tweek audibly gasps forgetting about Clyde as he stands and walks over to the tall noirette.

“What do you MEAN?? Aliens _have_ come to South Park before Craig! It could happen.”

Craig shakes his head and stuffs both of his hands into his jacket pocket.

“As much as I want to believe in aliens Tweek I don’t think they _really_ came to South Park-”

The boy's eyebrows furrow in confusion and he slowly comes to a realization mid-sentence.

“…Hey how did you know about that anyway, didn’t you just move here?”

Tweek shuffles his foot awkwardly and looks up at Craig shaking his head no.

“I used to live here actually, I moved away when I was 10.”

Craig nods and taps on his chin now faintly remembering a twitchy blond kid in his fourth-grade class.

“Oh…well that makes sense. What brought you back to this shit town?”

Tweek sighs and sits on the edge of the white SUV fiddling with the collar of the borrowed white T-shirt.

“My Dad, well...he was offered a job back here as the Harbucks which originally put us out of business is closing up shop. The mayor wanted Tweek Bros Coffee back in town so without a second thought he rushed us back over to Colorado.”

Craig wasn't a fan of coffee, especially way back when he was 10 years old, so he figures that's why he didn't really notice Tweek's presence in South Park when he was younger. He clicks his tongue as he wonders how he could have ever forgotten Tweek and walks closer to the twitching blond sitting down on a large rock.

“That sucks…”

Tweek sighs and hugs his knees nodding in agreement.

“Yeah I actually moved at the end of last year but I wasn’t around long enough to meet many people. But in some strange way, I’m sort of glad we moved cuz well at least I was able to meet Butters…Kenny, and well you…Well I mean I did just meet you today but well you’re sweet.”

Craig smiles and his cheeks slightly flush due to the compliment. He immediately is confused by the sudden feeling of having feelings. His heart pounds in his chest and he shakes his head trying to shake away the gay thoughts which were quickly filling his mind. Tweek, unaware of Craig's gay panic, keeps smiling at Craig. He felt closer to the boy already and was just happy that he was finally starting to make a new acquaintance who would hopefully accept him as a friend. 

A cool breeze causes Tweek to shiver and Craig opens the passenger door of Clyde’s SUV flashing Tweek a smile.

“Want to come in?”

Tweek nods and walks over to the car slipping into the tan seat. The warm heater cools Tweek's fidged body and the boy soon finds himself relaxing. He wonders where Kenny is and why he left even though he pinky promised not to leave Tweek alone, but soon shrugs away the thoughts as he figures that Kenny will come out eventually. Tweek looks at the car's digital clock and sees that it's currently 1:00 am. He decides that if Kenny isn't back out by 2:00 am he would just go back into Red's house and look for him again. But for now, he was content sitting by Craig.

Tweek watches as Craig pulls out his cell phone and attaches it to an aux cord, the silence of the night then is soon replaced by a soft hum of music which fills Tweek’s ears. The sound was soothing, nothing like the blaring pop that was playing inside Red’s house, and the soft quaint noise was a kind relief to Tweek’s ears.

Tweek sat back and listened to the sounds picking out every instrument that the song had to offer. A guitar strummed a smooth rhythm taking center stage amongst the other sounds. Tweek looks up at the ceiling of the car sinking into the cozy plush passenger seat as the song glides along soon making its way to the chorus. 

**_“If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world.”_ **

Tweek smiles at Craig who had rolled his seat down laying on his back. Tweek does the same and lies on his side. The long tan seats were surprisingly cosy and the car seemed to be well taken care of not holding a single stain aside from one green stain on the left seat in the back of the car near where Clyde was laying. Tweek’s eyes roamed around the car studying it, it seemed to have a womanly feel to it as everything was neatly packed away and there were small ornaments in it such as a pair of pink fuzzy dice on the rearview mirror. Tweek feels Craig’s eyes watch him as he examines the car and Tweek looks back at the raven-haired boy. 

“What?”

Craig’s neutral stare cracks into a happy smile and he slips his hands under his head as he speaks. 

“Nothing, it's just a nice car, right? I bet you’re wondering how Clyde, our loveable idiot, could keep his car so neat. But...well..this is the one thing that Clyde _actually_ takes the time to take care of. 

The music continues to dance in Tweek’s ears as Craig speaks and his focus falters, unable to keep up with Craig's words as he takes in the view. 

**_“I don’t quite know how to say, how I feel."_ **

The light of the moon illuminated Craig’s face causing his handsome features to glow. His smooth lips looked soft to the touch, his teeth were straight not showing one crook or flaw, and his complexion was clear. Tweek wondered how a man could possibly be _this_ handsome, Kenny was handsome, sure, but in a sort of dirty rugged way. Craig was different; he was like a tall supermodel with hypnotizing eyes and soft black hair.

“Tweek, Tweek?? Earth to Tweek?”  
  


Tweek blinks and notices Craig now was waving his hand back and forth in front of the blond's face. Heat rises to the blond's freckled cheeks and he laughs pushing down Craig’s hand. 

“Sorry, I got distracted by the uh…” 

Tweek looks around for an excuse and his eyes catch the large full moon outside. He quickly points behind Craig. 

“The moon... it's pretty right?”

Craig turns his head and nods scooting forward in order to see the moon. He then looks back at Tweek and sits up a little.

“If you think that's pretty, take a look at this.”

Craig presses a button and suddenly the top of Clyde’s car opens up revealing the shimmering night sky which was completely clear, devoid of any cloud which might cover up its beauty. Tweek gasps and looks up examining his eyes around as constellations cover the night sky. After living in a city for ages he almost forgot how beautiful a small suburban area could be. The stars were always blocked by buildings and smoke constantly covered up the dazzling view which the night had to offer. 

“Do you know where the constellations are?”

Craig inquires, turning his head to face Tweek’s. Tweek shakes his head no looking back over at Craig locking eyes with the beautiful noirette. 

“I never really got a chance to study them, piano lessons and classes at my old school always kept me sorta busy.”

Tweek notices Craig’s excitement as he quickly sits up, smiling like a giddy child before pointing at the sky. 

“Well right there that’s the big dipper and if you look over there, that's the little dipper see?”

Tweek’s eyes sparkle and a smile spreads across his face. He was eager to learn about the stars finding them beautiful and fascinating but he also just enjoyed listening to Craig cutely ramble on about various constellations.

“Wow..”

As the two look up at the sky the song continues to play. 

**_“Let’s waste time, chasing cars around our heads.”_ **

Craig continues, showing Tweek constellation after constellation, time flies by and the boy, blinded by love doesn’t even realize an hour has passed and Kenny is still nowhere to be seen. 

_‘He couldn’t have gotten into that much trouble right?’_

**~End of Chapter 3~**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho I wonder what Kenny's up to? 
> 
> Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! <3


End file.
